


The real End

by Love_of_fanfiction



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season Rewrite Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_fanfiction/pseuds/Love_of_fanfiction
Summary: What if the end was different to how they D&D, better known as Dumb and dumber made it had ended in a very different way. This is a rewrite for Game of Thrones season 8. I'm terrible at summaries but expect similar lines but with different outcomes.





	1. The Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I've finally decided to make my own rewrite of game of Thrones, after reading some real jewels hidden on here. I'm going to take my own turn onto things. I have been inspired by many of said jewels and other sources. This story will start at the start of Episode 3, I think most of you can agree that the first two episodes were pretty good. The second episode was probably one of my favourite episodes ever. I would have changed a few things though, like realising that the crypts needed to be made safe by burning the corpses before sending everyone in there. 
> 
> Also I apologise for any similarities you might find as I've said, I've been inspired so many different stories and sources some things might be familiar. Also I apologise in advance for any grammar or other mistakes I might make. English isn't my first language.

So before I begin, unlike in the third episode and stationing everyone outside of the walls, what a stupid move by the way? I have positioned the Dothraki and Daenerys with Drogon on one hill much like in episode 3. Jon is on the other side the battlefield on another hill with Rhaegal and the riders of the Vale. All the other soldiers are inside of the ring of fire as I shall call it already behind the first defence instead of having them in front of it. Most of the unsullied are in the wall of Winterfell. The main characters are on the wall overlooking the battlefield in front of them.   
So now we begin. 

****  
Three times the horn had echoed all around Winterfell as everyone hurried to their positions. Arya and Sansa who'd grown up in this place had never seen this place as packed as it was now as both women of Winterfell made their way to the battlements of Winterfell. 

As Arya stepped foot on it, she noticed Gendry stepping onto the battlements as well but from another staircase as they shared a small secretive smile. It was all they had to remind them of what they'd done only hours ago. But for Arya it wasn't necessarily a good thing, he'd made her feel things again. 

After having thought him dead for so long, he'd finally been back in front of her. The memories of their nights shared on the road as they fled Kings Landing coming back, though she'd tried to push them back to become a faceless man. But though she'd tried, Gendry had never been far off of her mind and now she was back to feeling things.  
She wasn't sure if she liked that right now as she took her position beside the Hound, Sansa coming up behind her. 

There was only darkness they could see, it made her wonder how the person who'd blown the horn had even seen them. But then again the night's watch was probably more used to it. All she could see was a sea of darkness. 

And the cold, everyone around felt it, it had been cold before but not like this, never like this. Only those who'd gone behind the wall had known this cold. It wrapped around you as it a blanket would do, only this blanket didn't provide any heat. It sucked all the heat out of their bodies as if it was trying to weaken them already. Many, especially those of Essos had never felt such cold before, it penetrated your skin, deep into your bones. 

"Light the trenches," Davos called out, their first line needed to be started right now. The pit filled with flammable material in it, their first line of defence and most hoped it would give them some form of light as well. How could you fight the dead if it was this dark? 

Looking down Davos could see the Northman taking their torches from the pits of fire just outside of the wall, attempting to put the trenches alit. 

The tension was already high, like something they could cut with just one slice of a knife. If only they could do that, but when they heard the sound of horses galloping, it ran even higher. Were they already coming? The man of the night watch certainly hadn't given the sign that they were approaching. But why could they hear the horses then? If both cavalries were already on opposite hills with Daenarys and Jon.

As if someone was spinning more and more tension around them, the Northman below got more desperate. The sound of hooves approaching in a gallop echoing in the walls of Winterfell, as if it was a countdown. A countdown to death. 

With every failed attempt he could see them getting more desperate as more and more Northman joined in. All with one purpose, lighting those fucking trenches before those fuckers were on them. 

Seeing a Northman falling over something, another ran right over him in his haste. But no matter how many torches they brought to the trench, it wouldn't ignite. And then with what little light the pits of fire on the ground provided they noticed the horses they'd heard coming.   
At the head of the column someone, they'd never expected to see ever again. Davos most of all since Jon had banned her from ever stepping foot in the North ever again. Now that Jon was away, he wouldn't mind for once swinging the sword to kill her. But what he certainly hadn't expected was for the force of horse riders around her. 

"Let them in." Someone else down the line at the top of the battlements called as Davos turned to look who it could be. Realising that Jorah was stepping away from his position, he realised it must have been him. Running down the steps himself, he came eye to eye with the woman that'd murdered the girl he considered his daughter. 

"I told you what would happen if I ever saw you again," Davos said menacingly as he stepped closer to her. But it didn't seem to face her as she held her ground. "Don't worry Davos, I won't live much longer," she told him as she looked around, Jorah greeting the man in charge of the just arrived cavalry. 

"These are the second sons." Jorah introduced them to Davos as they nodded at one another. "I heard our Queen needed help, though the lion Queen has bought many of the Golden Company, not all of them were willing to follow a non-Targaryen Queen. I give you 3000 Second son's and 4000 past Golden Companies to you." Daario said in that accent Davos had only started to get used to when being surrounded by the Essosi. 

"Any help is welcome, our cavalry is on opposite sides outside of the keep though. It's too late to send you out." Davos pointed out as just then the horn, the warning of the man of the night watch echoed through the air. 

"They approach," Davos noted, looking up at the sky, praying to all gods he'd ever heard off to help them get through this night. So many lives had already been lost and who knew what the end of the night would give them, only more death was probably the answer. 

"Then we'll defend the keep from within," Daario promised him as what small amount of Dragon glass weapons remained were distributed.   
"The trenches aren't lit yet." Someone called out from on top of the battlements. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Melissandre step forward. "Let me," she said as she started to head for the front gate where the Unsullied stood. 

On top of the battlements, those who could see her could only watch as they hoped anyone could light the trenches at this point. The dead had started their approach and if those trenches weren't lit than they were even at worse odd than if they were. Davos and Jorah could hear her chanting as they retook their positions. All looking down in worry as the chant filled the air:" Āeksios Ōño, īlōn mīsās!" 

But it wasn't the only thing that filled the air however as the approaching screeches and what other sounds the dead made got closer and closer. Arya and most people on the battlements were getting frustrated, the trench wasn't only supposed to protect them for a little while longer. It was supposed to give them lightly as well and they didn't see a fucking thing. Putting her arrow into the fire pit at her feet, she lit it up. 

When she was sure it was going to stay lit, she put it to her bow and aimed as far as she could. They needed to see something and those on top of the battlement, Northman, the best of the Dothraki arches and alike could only look on in horror as they got their first glimpse of the death, an army of it. 

It made everyone jump alive, realising that their arrows would be a way of defence already as Melissandre continued to chant below them.   
On top of the hills, Daenarys and Jon could only wonder what had gone wrong. They'd heard the warning horn sound. The death had started their attack and the trenches weren't lit yet. They could only see the fires that provided a little light as before, not much else. 

"What do you think is going on?" Lord Royce asked, looking up at Jon as he sat on top of his dragon. 

"I don't know," Jon uttered in horror and fear. He'd faced these dead a few times already, he knew what was approaching the walls of the home he'd ever known. If those trenches didn't get lit very soon, then all would be lost before it had even begun. Knowing that they needed to stick to their plan.

The only thing Jon and Daenarys could do at this point was look on, hoping that those trenches would get lit. They couldn't leave their position till they were absolutely certain they could attack the fuckers from the rear. 

And then a simultaneous sigh filled the air on both sides as they watched that trench spring alive with fire. And though Jon had already seen the army of the death, Danaerys as well, it still shocked them to see them here in Winterfell, south of the wall. 

On the walls, they'd been doing the only thing they could with arrows as the trench below and around them finally lit. Lighting up the skies around them from around the walls of Winterfell. It allowed them for the first time to see the army of the dead. The flaming arrows had only allowed them peaks and glimpses. But with the trenches lit and burning, it made them even more terrified of the army that approached them. 

'A man can only be brave when he's afraid.' run in Arya's head, her father's words when she asked him how a man could be brave if they were scared. Never had those words been truer than in this moment as she turned around to face Sansa. "Go to the crypts," she ordered her as Sansa looked over Arya's shoulder, she had heard the stories of them, Old Nan being the first to tell them. Then Jon and those who'd gone beyond the wall. 

But never had it prepared her to see them there on her doorstep.   
"I'm not abandoning my people." Sansa objected, tilting her chin up. How could she leave the people fighting for her, for her family, for her home and for the people she was responsible for. It was those people she was responsible for that we're going to fight as well. How could she ever abandon them? 

"The people in the crypts need someone as well Sansa, take this and go," Arya ordered as she took her dagger out of her belt and pushed it into Sansa's hands. The noise of the approaching dead coming closer and closer as it grew even colder. 

"I don't know how to use that?" she said with a small stutter as she could see the dead finally approaching the trench. Stopped by fire for now, but she only wondered for how long that would be as she looked into the sea of blue eyes, almost alive and yet dead at the same time. 

"stick them with the pointy end," she ordered her older sister as she turned her around with a shove. "GO!" she yelled at her sister as she nodded her head and ran down the stairs, heading for the crypts where all the woman and children were. She wondered only for a moment if it wouldn't have been better for everyone to hide down there and let them simply think everyone was gone. But she couldn't let more innocents die. The face of small Ned Umber came to her as she thought of his death, no enough had died. 

And as she locked the thick and heavy door behind her, the noises and cold lessened somewhat. But she was convinced that no matter what, she'd never forgotten them anyway.

****

Back on the battlements, a rain of arrows flew from them, igniting anybody it touched and with a bit of hope those around them. It was only a small consolation though as they kept the arrows going as they started to notice the death jumping onto the flames.

The first few who did burn, but soon a stack was forming and a bridge was formed. It seemed they weren't as dumb as everyone had thought after all as they broke through the defence line. As if a river had overrun its capacity and small streams were escaping it they filtered through. 

"At the ready." Davos voice called over the battlements and below as the unsullied started to attack those approaching them. But they soon realised that they were no match for the dead and if you'd looked at them. You'd realise that for the very first time there was fear in the eyes of the bravest of soldiers called the unsullied. 

Grey worm took a small breath of relief when the large gate finally closed behind them. It wouldn't give them a reprieve for very long though but it's all they got. Now they'd have to fight on their turf, surrounded by walls, it offered them at least a bit of protection. 

But as he stepped further into the keep, looking up he noticed the dead crawling over the wall like spiders. Those on the battlements trying hard to push them back and kill them as they soon too had to retreat into the ground below. 

****

"Now it's our turn." Lord Ryce said as Jon urged Rhaegal to take flight as the horses and their riders started to go down the slope. The dead were so focused on what's in front of them, they wouldn't notice what was behind them as he noticed high up in the sky that Daenarys had taken to the skies as well. 

He pushed the feeling and the look she'd given him in the crypts before to the back of his head. Right now was not the time to think of who was his father and who wasn't? Who the rightful heir to the throne was or isn't? This was life and death and it was the only thing that should matter as he uttered the words Dany had told him before. 

"Dracarys," he whispered, but it was enough for Rhaegal to know what to do. It was the first time that he felt him breathe out fire. Before it had only been practice flights to get him more familiar with riding a dragon, now he was urging it to breathe fire as well. It lit the end of the army of the dead up and a lot of giants it seemed as they were all put to fire, falling to the ground. Daenarys came towards him from the opposite side burning another row of wights. 

"Keep an eye out Dany," he yelled out, knowing they'd have to keep an eye out for the Night King. As he turned around to make another sweep, this time more careful since the Dothraki had now stormed the sides of the army, slicing them with their Araks, embroidered with tiny flecks of Dragonglass. More and more wights falling to the ground as he swept through them with fire. 

Seeing a glimpse of light from his right he pulled on the spikes on Rhaegal's back as he realised it was an ice spear. It was the thing that had lost them one dragon already, they couldn't bear to lose another was as he headed in the direction of where the spear had come. If he could take out the white walkers then they'd get the wights killed with one final and quick swoop. 

Looking over his shoulder he could see Dany continuing to put the army afire with Drogon as he headed for the now visible White walkers, there had to be at least a hundred of them he realised, all lined up and watching the battle with almost hopeful looks as he uttered the words. "Dracarys." 

But before Rhaegal could even take a breath he noticed the and then felt the collision all too quickly. A blue flame spurting from underneath Rhaegal as Rhaegal seemed to bite and attack it's head, not that it helped much as he clung onto his back as if his life depended on it. 

There was not much else he could do as it took them higher and higher up the now fog-covered battlefield. Hearing a roar from his right he realised Drogon and Daenarys had come to his aid as they battled the skies. 

****

Down below all they could do was fight as the fog filtered into the keep. More and more weights were trying to get over the walls as the door vibrated with each hit the two giants made to it, Arya had seen them come through the wights but they hadn't been able to do anything about them as they were getting swamped on the wall of the keep by wights and then she felt it. 

The doors vibrating the walls as they hit off of the walls. She could only hurry down the stairs as she along with The Hound, Tormund, Ed and Beric tried to attack it, but it was way too big as it took another man up, one from the nights watch as Ed charged it with his spear as the night's watch guy fell to the ground as the Giant now focussed on Ed. 

"Watch out," she called, trying to pull him back, but she was only pulled back by someone else who turned out to be Beric. Looking up in horror she could only watch as the giants started to crush the night's watch brother of Jon. She knew he cared about him a lot and wanted to help, but she couldn't do anything at all. 

But it seemed he wasn't going down with a fight as with his dying breath he reached out with his Dragon glass dagger and threw it in his eye and both collapsed on the ground. 

There was nothing more they could do however as the wights surrounded them and she pulled out her spear that Gendry had made and handed to her hours before. Wielding it like a true and fierce battle woman she charged up the stairs as if something inside of her had been unlocked. Seeing Davos being cornered against one of the watchtowers she charged towards him, slaying any who may cross her.

"Go," she called out to him as she charged through the watchtower as she was knocked into a wall. 

Down below they were being overrun by weights. Even Daario who'd been warned that they'd be fighting the dead. Being told they existed and believing it had been two very different things. But his Queen needed him and that was all that was needed for him. 

But being in this battle, it was unlike anything else he'd been in before as he started to fight back to back with someone he didn't even know, a redheaded almost giant and an almost bald younger man with a wielding hammer as they were being pushed more and more into each other. 

Beric fighting off wights, Clegane hiding, almost petrified from the fire. the wall behind him the only thing keeping him up. So much destruction and death, all the fire around him as he heard Beric call out. "Clegane?!" 

"Clegane?!" Beric repeated as he finally turned around to face the man of the brotherhood without banners. "Clegane we need you." said the fool, throwing around his flaming sword whilst as he approached him. 

"don't give up on us," Beric said, trying to get his friend into some sort of action. He was a capable fighter and they needed the fighters amongst them as they keep was being swamped by dead man. 

"Oh fuck off, it can't be done." Clegane snapped at him in fury and fear. That stupid flaming sword of his, the fucking dead, all the fire and dead around him. It couldn't be fucking done, they couldn't beat this, even if they'd had those fucking elephants and more armies, it couldn't get fucking done and they were stupid to consider that it could. Those damn fuckers were fucking crazy. 

"Can't you see that you stupid whore," he said, dropping his head to his chest in defeat. 

"We're all fucking dead." he spat out, looking ahead of him and the cold stones of the keep. 

"It can't be done," he repeated, dropping his head again as Beric turned his head in the direction of Arya's voice and noises she was making as she fought of the wight charging her. He watched her leap onto a roof as a wight jumped right on top of her. 

"Tell her that," Beric said, getting Clegane's attention as he pointed upwards to the roof where Arya was trying to hold on to the roof with all her might. Clegane finally looking up noticed the person he'd started to care about as a daughter struggling. They watched as she let herself fall from it and Beric could only sigh in relief when Clegane charged passed him and towards the young girl who was probably one of the fiercest warriors right now. 

****

Back up in the skies, Jon lost the struggle of holding onto Rhaegal as he fell to the ground. He rolled off of his dragon and down into the mountain of corpses, some faces he knew, others he didn't as he watched the Night King falling to the ground. 

He was about 150 meters in front of him as he started to charge towards him. He could only look on horror as he got closer to him and he raised his hands. The dead around him, their eyes all becoming blue as they started to rise at the command of the monster in front of him. All the dead starting to charge him at their slow pace.

And that mad fucker had the balls to smirk at him as all of a sudden there was fire all around him. Looking up he could see Daenarys looking down at him, a small smile on her lips. 

And then she flew Drogon to the Night King. He saw her uttering the words as he started to fight off what was left of the wights around him. But all he could see when the ball of fire was gone was the Night King smirking up at Daenarys as he picked up his ice spear and then she was off. 

He could only look on helplessly as the Night King walked through the hole he'd blown in the wall of the keep by now. Daenarys was back as she tried to burn the bodies around them, trying to help Jon on the ground as she landed Drogon. "Bran;" Jon called out, looking up at his Queen. 

"Go," she yelled out to him as Drogon started to get restless beneath her. "Alright sweet one," she whispered in Valaryian as she looked around though she realised what got him restless as wights started to crawl on top of him, stabbing him with their blades as he started to shake himself. All in an attempt to get him off of her as she tried to hold on. But as he took flight, she barely had a hold on him as she fell to the ground with a thud. 

Pain searing up her spine as she looked up, seeing her son flying off, still trying to shake the wights off of him. All of them falling to the ground around her as she tried to crawl back and away from them.   
She had no one, not her dragon, not her protectors, not even a damn sword. This was how she ended? Without the Iron Throne? Without anyone around her? 

She'd die all alone on the battlefield as she saw a Dothraki with blue eyes look at her and charge towards her. Those had been her man, and now they were just an addition to the night king's army. She could only crawl more and more back as, trying to get away from him and ignoring the pain. She felt her hand land on a sword, dragon glass on it. It would be her only thing to save her. 

Nothing else or no one else was going to help her. When she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders however she thought she was dead. She'd been so focused on what was in front of her that she hadn't thought to consider what was behind her. 

But looking up she let out a small relieved sigh as she came eye to eye with Jorah. Her protector, her sworn shield. He'd never let her down and it seemed not even battle with the dead could stop him from coming to her aid as he lifted her and killed any wight in front of them. And that with the sword who'd belonged to the two men she'd burned alive. The irony on her wasn't lost as she watched Heartbane in her protector's hands, protecting her. 

The wights started to form a circle around them, back to back they circled each other. A wight coming forth here and there. And when she could hear a snarling grown from behind them, she feared the worst as she and Jorah tried to fight them off as best as they could. All was lost it seemed, the air of death and fire filled her nose, this was how she ended. 

****

Inside of the castle, Arya had only one thought, run. The irony wasn't lost on her either. 'I look forward to seeing this one.' the dead she'd meant when she'd been showing off her skill to Gendry. Never had she felt more like an idiot than now. She'd been so sure of herself, the death. Facing them and protecting her home, to kill them all. 

But right now with hundreds of wights on her tail. Blood was dripping down her brow, some of it in her eye. The stench was horrible, like a thousand decaying corpses, which they were. But still, she'd never imagined this to be like it was. 

When she couldn't get the door to open quickly enough, her hands trembling in fear. She could feel the cold, dead and bony hands tug and scratch on her as she tried to force the door open. With a force of them piling up on her and finally getting the door open she collapsed, the door underneath her as she tried to kick and fight the wight that landed on her. 

She couldn't die in her own house, this was her home. She was finally back, all the people she'd ever loved and cared about. All of them, they were all here, she finally had her pack together and this was where she was going to die. Jon, Sansa and Bran, neither of them would know how much she loved them. Gendry, the man she'd loved for so long without even realising it, he was never going to finally hear her admit it.

That she loved him, hell even the Hound, he'd been like a father to her, neither of them would get to hear how much she appreciated what they'd done for her. All this death, all the killing, she'd loved it so much, she was a killer, an assassin. But this was even worse, she was staring the walking dead in the eye and it terrified her. 

Still kicking and screaming she finally felt a hand tug on her. "Sandor." she gasped as he pulled her up. Her small frame nothing compared to the giant man as he took her under his arm. Beric right behind them with his flaming sword, holding off the wights as Sandor ran with her through the hallways. 

"No." she cried, seeing Beric hold onto the walls, making himself a human shield for them as he took several swords to his body. All in the attempt to give them more time. Bleeding and close to death he ran up to them as they ran into the great hall. The fire roaring in the heart as Sandor blocked the door with whatever he could. 

"Beric," she whispered, putting her hands on his wounds, but the only thing it did was push even more blood out of him. Her hands were covered with it as he looked her in the eye.

A small smile on his face as she watched the light go out in his eyes. He'd died protecting her, she'd put him on her list. Her list of people to kill and now she'd tried to save him from death. He'd died protecting her as she tried to get him back alive. 

"His purpose is served." she heard the woman who'd made him put her on her list say from behind her. Getting up with a new resolve, he hadn't died in vain. Walking over to the red woman who'd taken Gendry away from her. 

"I know you," she said, walking closer to her as Mellisandre said. "And I know you. 

Still out of breath from her fight with the wights she stood in front of her. "You said we'd meet again." Arya pointed out, looking up at that woman. The red woman who she'd sworn to kill, but that wasn't high on her list of priorities at the moment. 

"and here we are, at the end of the world," Mellisandre said, looking down into the eyes of the young girl she'd met so many years on the road from Kings Landing. 

"You said I'd shut many eyes forever." she paused, trying to catch her breath, looking up at her as she watched Sandor sit down on something out of the corner of her eye. 

"You were right about that too," she confirmed, it was meant to be a warning, but it didn't hold much warning as she listened to her voice. 

"Brown eyes, green eyes and blue eyes," she said, their eyes locking when she said blue eyes. All whilst they could hear the screeching and the sounds of the wight from outside. Melissandre gave her a tiny smile as the sound increased, coming from the hallway they'd just fled out of. 

Looking towards the door, the noise suddenly lessened as a growl could be heard from it. And then there was almost silence from it as Melissandre came to stand beside her. 

"What do we say to the god of death?" Melisandre asked her, leaning down a little as she looked down at the small girl beside her. 

"Not today." she finally said, those words she'd learned a long time ago. turning back to look at the red woman, they shared a knowing look as she finally turned around and started to walk off, out of the great hall, but it ended being a full run. 

*** 

No matter how hard he tried, Jon couldn't get passed the dead dragon. The blue flame lighting everything up in the small courtyard he had to get through to get to Bran.

For all, he knew the Night King was there already. He'd had a head start after all as he looked behind the pillar. Seeing that the dragon's attention was focussed elsewhere he made a run for it, jumping behind a pile of corpses just in time as the dragon breathed its blue flame in his direction. The stench that surrounded him was horrendous. It filled his nostrils, the stench of blood, death and fire and ash. 

He'd faced these bastards before, but never like this. He feared for Winterfell and all those inside of it. He'd thought, no hoped that they'd be able to defeat him. But right now all that hope was starting to get lost on him. He couldn't get past the bloody dragon. 

****

Theon could only lay down on the ground, looking at Bran in his warg state. Looking to his right, brave Lyanna Mormont was already dead, fought, protecting Bran. 

Bran, he was helpless, they'd sworn to protect him, he was already in a wheelchair. And now he was warging, he was at his most helplessness. And he could feel the life draining out of him. He could only look on as The Night King touched Bran's shoulder. 

Bran in his warg state was stood at the heart tree, where he'd in previous visions seen the Night King be made by the children of the forest. And then that man he'd seen turned stood in front of him, he knew it was the night king, but as a man. 

"Why do you think I want you dead?" The Night King asked him with a tilt of his head. His voice icy and uncomfortable. 

"My death will break the bond I have with the children of the forest. It will give you unlimited power, you'll be free to take the rest of Westeros and the lands beside it without anyone being able to stop you." Bran explained something he'd figured out through all his warging and previous visions. 

If he was dead than the connection between the past and the now was broken. The stories couldn't move on and he'd destroy every living soul on Westeros and beside it. 

Looking up at the man, stood in front of him shaking his head. "I only want this bond broken, so I can finally have freedom," he stated with eyes looking into Bran's, stating what he wants by killing Bran and breaking the connection between him and the children of the forest. 

"I was cursed by them to kill the living and lead the army of the dead. Something I as a man never wanted to do. You need to be killed so I can be freed of that burden. So I can finally live." The man in front of Bran explained, telling him the real reason behind all of it. He only wanted to live and do it with freedom. 

"If I allow you to kill me, then you and your army must go back to the lands of always winter," Bran said, hoping that it would save Westeros and all the lives that resided in it. 

"You shall take my life in order to leave the living in peace and freedom as well," Bran told him, looking into the eyes of the man behind the Night King. He watched as the man turned to look at the weirwood tree beside them. Resting his hand against it, he closed his eyes for a split second. 

Turning his head back to look at Bran he opened them again. "On one condition." The Night King said as Bran nodded his head for him to go on. 

"You will offer me a living child every year, so it may be turned into a white walker. It's the deal I had with Crasters to keep him alive. I need one child every year." he demanded, looking down at the young boy in his chair, it would be so easy to kill him. But if it would give him his peace, so be it. 

"Alright," Bran said, nodding his head. "But not just any child." The night king finally said, looking down at the boy, a grin appearing on his face. 

"I want the child from the man who took a child from me." He said as Bran tilted his head in confusion. What did he mean by that? 

"The white walkers are my children, much like the Dragons are Fire's children and Wolves are Ice's children," he said as Bran nodded, knowing to who he was referring here, understanding the connection between the night king and his commanders. No his children, they were his children like Drogon and Rhaegal to Daenarys and Ghost to Jon. 

"And who's child do you want?" Bran asked as the Night grin smirked at him. "The child of the Dragonriders. I want the child of Ice and Fire. Ice killed my child so I want his in return. A child for a child." he explained, a sickening smile appearing on his face as Bran looked up at him, realising that Daenarys was pregnant with Jon's child at that moment. 

"Alright," Bran whispered, warging a connection between him and Jon. He needed to tell someone of this, he needed to make sure that this deal stayed and stuck in order to save everyone else. He showed Jon the conversation he and the Night King just had. 

As Bran lost the connection, Jon was still shielding himself behind the pile-up from the dragon. At that moment he too realised that Dany was pregnant with their child. A child of Ice and Fire as the blood night king had said. He couldn't let that happen, and he couldn't allow Bran to give his life like that either. Jumping up, he didn't care about that fucking dragon behind him any more. 

He arrives in the godswood to late. Bran is back in himself, looking down at a dying Theon, he thanks him for all he's done as he watches the light go out of Theon's eyes. He turns back to look at the Night King, a bargain struck, his life for the rest of the living. One life for millions, nodding his head, the night king nods his head back as he starts reaching for his blade. 

Jon can only look on as he tried to make it to them in time to Bran. But he's too late, he evaporates just like the three-eyed raven before him did. There isn't even a body to proof that Bran had ever been there. He watches as blue light filters over the Night King as he puts his blade back, the remaining wights around them stand back, stopping their fighting. 

Still looking on in shock, he feels a small breeze from behind him as Arya appears in view. "Arya no," he calls out just too late as he watches the night king grab her by the throat. The knife, given to her by Bran who got it from Littlefinger raised in her hand as if she was ready to strike him. 

He watches as she drops the knife to her still freehand. The Night king following the movement with his eyes, a small smile on his face as Arya pushes the blade into him. But it doesn't even get that far as the blade smashes into a million pieces as he flings Arya towards him, gasping for breath. 

"Remember the deal," he tells Jon as he walks past him, his white walker and wights following after him as he looked down at his little sister.   
"You alright?" he asks her as she tries to rub her throat. She'd never felt such coldness as when he wrapped his hands around her throat. She was sure that she'd never warm up ever again. 

"Go," she orders her brother as she tries to get her breath back. Running out of the whole the night king had blown he sees Rhaegal as if sensing his rider's needs land in front of him. 

He crawls on top of him as he goes after the night king. "Dracarys," he yells as he makes Rhaegal spew fire onto him. He knows that it probably won't work, it didn't work with Daenarys before either, but he has to try. He won't let his child be turned into one of them, he won't lose his and Daenerys child to this sick son of a bitch. "One year Ice." the Night king says as she gets on top of a horse and starts riding off, the remaining wights following after him. 

All those in Winterfell still alive, which were more than they could have hoped for. All of them were clueless about what could possibly have happened. At one point the wights had just stopped fighting, they'd killed off as many as they could as they just stood there, looking. Not doing anything but watching, it had been eerie, to say the least. But so many of theirs had been killed. 

Now it was their turn to kill them. And then they'd simply started to walk off where they'd come from.   
The only person who did know something was Jon Snow as he landed Rhaegal near Drogon, hunched over Daenarys as she was surrounded by a something he'd never expected to see. 

**** 

So that's the first chapter of my Game of Thrones season 8 re-write. I hope you've enjoyed it, please do leave behind a small comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts. I'll only post the new chapter if I know that there's an interest in this story. So I hope you guys will leave behind some commentary for me to work with. It there are any plot holes or mistakes, please do let me know, I'll try and rectify them.


	2. Aftermath - What the hell happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the battle of Winterfell is over. The Long Night is finished? Or is it only the beginning of it? Now the characters have to pick up the pieces after the battle. The event will set a myriad of things in motions, make people's views chance on what they really believe in and realise that not only anger and hate should be the drive of what remains after facing the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hoped that you guys liked the previous chapter, I know that some of you might doubt how it ended with the Night King winning. But like I said, it's a fix-it story and since in my eyes The Night King was always the real enemy, I decided to aim for a different course. 
> 
> As I've said before I was inspired by many sources from both videos on youtube as to how they'd rewrite the Season 8 to being inspired from other stories on her. If I have offended anyone by that, I apologise once more. I only want to create a story which could have been a possibility for the real ending of Game of Thrones. Will it be better than the real ending? I can only hope it would be more to your liking than the real thing. 
> 
> My only hope if for my readers to enjoy what I write and to get lost in the world we all so dearly love. A lot of these characters are close to my heart and I'm still trying to figure out future chapters and what I'll change from my inspirations and what I want for the story itself. Now I hope you enjoy what I did with the chapter below and please leave behind some commentary that I can take with me to the next chapter.

"Dany." Jon called out as he got off of Rhaegal, careful of the pack of wolves around them. He'd never seen as many as there were in front of him. And the leader of the pack was a dire-wolf without a doubt. 

But when he walked passed them, they didn't attack him, they only sat on their haunches as some of them headed for the entrance to the keep. "Dany," Jon repeated as she sat on the ground, Jorah's head resting in her lap as she held onto his hand. 

"We need to get help," Daenarys said, looking up at Jon with a tilt of her head as Jorah looked up at Jon. 

"Let's get him inside the keep, Sam will know what to do," Jon said as he crouched beside a wounded Jorah. He wasn't sure if he'd make it, he had several stab wounds in his stomach, torso and slices on his arms and legs. Daenerys seemed to have a few cuts and scrapes as well. But he knew how much Jorah meant to her, he'd been there on this entire journey with her.

He could see the fear for Jorah's life etched in her eyes as he went to cup her cheek. Fearful that she'd pull away, he still remembered their conversation of a few hours earlier. He hoped that they'd be able to get over it, that he was a Targaryen as well as a Stark. now that they had a baby on the way. Not much else mattered to him than those he loved and despite her probably still being angry at him, he still loved her and their unborn child. 

He knew that they'd have to find a way to keep that child with them. He'd never offer it up to that Night King. He wouldn't let his child be used as another sick addition to his army. Who was to say that he even kept to the deal he'd struck with Bran. Would anyone even believe him? Only he and the Night King were alive and aware of said deal. 

But then again, all those alive had seen the retreating forms of Night King, White Walkers and wights. They'd left like they'd appeared, all without a second glance backwards. 

At this point, he didn't care for much else than the woman he loved, their unborn child and his family. He'd seen his brother, no cousin getting killed right in front of him, they didn't even have a body to burn or bury. There was nothing left of Brandon Stark, only a deal he'd struck with The Night King. 

"Are you okay?" Jon asked Daenarys as he rubbed his thumb back and forth against her cheek. "I'm more worried about Jorah," she said, looking down at her faithful and brave knight and friend. 

He'd been there since the day she'd married Khal Drogo. He'd been there with her throughout it all. And though she'd long forgiven him for how their relationship started, with betrayal. He'd never really done anything to hurt her, the opposite even when she'd banned him from Mereen, he'd still come back into the fighting pits. 

And when the Sons of the Harpy had attacked her, he'd been there at her side. As he'd always been protecting her against the evil around her. Then he was there, getting her back when she'd been taken by the Dothraki. He was part of the reason that she'd been able to take over the Dothraki like that, he'd helped her lock into the building with the Khals and their bloodriders. 

And now when she'd lost all hope and expected nothing more than to die at the hands of her loyal soldiers turned to wights. When she was staring death in the eyes, thinking she'd die all alone, he was back at her side. Protecting her, taking slashes of the sword for her. 

"Sam was able to save him from Grey Scale, I'm sure he can save him again," Jon told her with a hopeful tone, hoping that his words wouldn't be just that. He hoped that his friend would be able to help Jorah, he respected the brave knight and he knew they'd need him in the future. Even if he wasn't able to fight, Daenarys would need him and that was all he needed to know. 

"But I killed his brother and father, he won't want to help me now," Daenarys said as she got up off of the ground with Jon's help as she wiped the tears angrily away. 

"He'll never deny helping someone Dany, he's still hurting," Jon told her, hoping that Sam was still even alive to help them as he bends down, ignoring his pain as he slung Jorah over his shoulder. "We're going to get you help, Ser Jorah," Jon promised him as he felt something nudge his free side, Dany was on his left, holding onto her faithful friend. Turning around he came eye to eye with Ghost as he nudged Jorah's head. 

Feeling his own body struggling with the strain of battle, he put Jorah on Ghost's back. He didn't seem to mind it appeared as he walked between him and Daenarys, carrying the injured knight into the keep. Jon tried to ignore all the death around him for now though. There would be time to burn and say goodbye to them later. 

Right now they needed to worry about those still alive, he hoped there were still people alive to save. He didn't know how bad the battle had gotten on the ground. He could only hope that Arya had survived the battle. Sansa was probably save in the crypts, but Arya, well she'd been on the battlements and then she'd been attacked by the Night King. She'd been alright when he left her there, but that didn't mean anything. After seeing Jorah to anyone being able to help him, he'd go and look for Arya. 

Walking into the courtyard where the dragon had burned everything, he noticed people walking around. All of them helping the more injured ones, he hoped to see Arya around somewhere. To see Sam and those he cared about around him. But he couldn't see them anywhere as they headed for the main court. More people appeared to be alive there, sure there were plenty of dead and that was minus the ones who'd been turned by the Night King. 

"Sam," Jon called out, relief filling his chest when he saw his faithful friend. His brother of the Night's Watch. He who'd been there in this battle with the dead since the start. 

Opening his arms, the two embraced one another in relief to see each other still alive. "Edd fell attacking a giant," Sam told him, having seen his friend charge towards the giant, only to be slain but not before he'd gotten his own kill in. He'd tried looking for their friend, but he'd been slain before the dead had risen again. So he wasn't too hopeful to find them amongst the corpses still around. 

"We have time to mourn later friend, now would you be willing to look after Jorah, he's injured?" Jon asked his friend as Sam immediately charged towards the friend he'd made in Old Town. "Ser Jorah." he gasped as Ghost knelt so they'd be able to get to him better as a few more men not too injured came over. 

"Daario?" Daenerys' shocked and stunned voice made him turn and look at her.

"My Queen." He said with a smile, dipping down in front of her as Daenarys leapt forward throwing her arms around her former lover and friend.

"Why are you here?" Daenerys asked him with a confused shake of her head. 

"The red priestess came to get us, all the second sons are here, although I'm not sure how many survived the night. And we have over 4000 soldiers from the Golden Company, now a part of the Second sons," he explained as she looked around and saw a few familiar faces who belonged to the Second Sons. 

"Jorah, he's injured, will you help get him inside?" Daenerys asked her friend as Daario took a glance at the injured Jorah, being cared for by a man that he'd seen battling along, but had doubted he belonged there. 

"Alright, as My Queen commands," Daario said with that familiar smirk on his face as Daenarys looked him over. He had cuts and scrapes, covered in dirt and blood. But all in all, he seemed to be alright as he along with Jon lifted Jorah and carried him into the Great Hall where the Maester was already treating people.

She could see Sansa already there from the Crypts, caring for the less injured. Moving from table to table, helping to sow and wrap bandages, her own hands already covered with the blood of the men and women she'd tried to help. 

"Your Grace," Tyrion called, seeing his Queen alive, injured and covered in filth and blood. The white garb she'd worn no longer white, but a reddish-brown colour as he hurried over to her. "Are you alright? Do you need the Maester?" Tyrion asked her as she looked down at her faithful hand. 

All her petty arguments, all the silly fights they'd had about what to do and what not to do to get her Iron Throne. All of it seemed so petty and stupid as she looked around the Great Hall. The air was filled with blood and the stench of death and battle. The men and women, all brave in their right crying and moaning in pain. Some more injured than others as people tended to them. Turning to look at Jorah on a table beside her, Sam working on his with a determined set of his shoulders. 

All this death, her people as she'd called them. The people she'd be responsible for already was responsible for. All of them had fought for the real battle. She had no idea why the battle had stopped all of a sudden. Someone had to have the answers to it, but she wasn't sure who. It was something to figure out later on when the injured had been cared for. 

But the battle had changed her, looking towards Jon as he left the Great Hall. The words they'd spoken right after they'd burned their deceased Stark family members in the crypts. He was the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. Before the battle, all that had mattered was the anger she'd felt, the anger of being betrayed by the man she loved. The loss, knowing that what she'd fought to get in years was to be taken over by the man she loved. 

She'd been so angry at him, wanting to kill him there and then. But now, all that anger was gone. Love was more important, love and family, these people had sacrificed so much in order to make sure that those they loved would be safe. That was what mattered? Questions would come later, but now she'd do what her people needed her. 

"I'm alright Tyrion, a few scrapes and bruises. Don't worry about me, these men and woman need more help than I do." She said with a new determination as she took off her filthy coat as she went to sit at the head of Jorah as Sam dug around in a stab wound in his stomach. 

"Will he make it?" Dany asked with a desperation in her voice as she looked at Sam. The one who'd told Jon about his parentage, another man she'd been angry at before the battle. She'd murdered his brother and father. She thought it had been revenge on his part and maybe the grief for his family had urged him to tell Jon. But right now, she realised that he'd only done right by his friend. He'd probably known longer about Jon's longing to finally know who his mother was. 

"I'll do what I can, the rest is up to him," Sam muttered, still focused on his friend's wounds. He'd already saved him once. He wouldn't let it have been for nothing. He needed to save him again. 

****

Sansa looked around the Great Hall, the moment the fighting had stopped above them, she'd rushed up the stairs. She wasn't sure who had won, but in case the living had won, she'd need to take care of her people. If that meant giving her life in case the dead had won, well so be it. 

But as she'd opened the door, pushing hard against it, corpses right behind it. Those who'd died protecting the door that housed the women and children. Looking down at them, she felt a tear run down her cold cheek as she felt Tyrion take a hold of her hand. 

"They died protecting us, we'll mourn them later My Lady. Now we need to look towards the living." Tyrion told her, knowing how hard it was for her. He'd seen how much she cared for her people. And he knew it hurt her to see those who'd lain their lives down to save them. 

"Let's take the injured to the great hall, we'll make sure the fire is going strong. Fetch the Maester and possible Sam as well. We'll need everyone who can help in saving the injured." Sansa ordered and for once Tyrion took orders from someone else than his Queen. Looking back at him at the women who'd come up with them. 

"Everyone who's able to take care of injured men and women. Even if it's only to comfort the injured, go to the great hall, Lady Sansa will be waiting on you over there." Tyrion instructed as he left his position at the door. He'd been stuck in that damn crypt. Hearing the screams and pounding, the slashing and screaming of battle above them. 

Sure he'd been worried about his Queen, but she was on top of a dragon, he wasn't as worried about her as he'd been about his brother. He'd been there right on the battlements he'd seen her last. But looking around the courtyard he couldn't see him anywhere. Only piles of corpses and even that seemed like too few in his mind. Where were the wights, had there only been that few, that wasn't even possible? 

Corpses littered around for sure, but not in the amount he'd expected them to do. What the hell had happened up here? Looking around again, he saw the Baratheon bastard looking around as if he was searching for something. The red wildling wasn't too far behind as they looked between the corpses, sending the injured the entrance of the Great Hall. It seemed not only Lady Sansa had gotten the idea to use it as a temporary infirmary. 

"Have you seen my brother, Jaimie Lannister?" Tyrion asked one of the passing Northman carrying an injured man on a beam it seemed with three others. "Last I saw he was at being cornered there," he told the dwarf, but like before there wasn't any hatred or any other sort of anger attached to it. There was only defeat and exhaustion to hear in his voice. Understandable since they'd been fighting the dead who didn't tire. 

Going in the direction of where the Northman had pointed him, he went around a pile of dead wights as he looked at the wall. And there his brother was, his shoulders heaving in relief, he quickened his pace to get to him. Though he seemed bloody and all over-exhausted, he didn't seem to be too injured. 

"Jaimie," he called out as he turned around from where he'd been checking over Pod with Brienne. His old squire seemed to have taken the brunt of it as Jaimie and Brienne appeared to be more or less alright. 

"Thank god you're alive," Tyrion said, not caring that anyone saw at this moment as he slung his arms around his older brother. 

"Me too," Jaimie admitted, taking his younger brother in his arms. He had no clue as to why the wights had simply walked off in the direction where they'd come from. No one seemed to have any clue about it, but for now, they had a respite of some sort it seemed. they'd take it for what it was and take care of their injured. 

Never had he been more angered at his sister, yes he'd been angry and disappointed at Cersei when coming here. To break her promise and go behind these people's back whilst getting more soldier to eventually fight them. But those men and women he was surrounded by, he never thought he'd feel a sense of belonging with them. He was now a part of them, no more angry looks, sure distrustful, but no longer anger. 

It seemed that having fought the dead alongside them had helped in some way as the sun rose over Winterfell. Battle had a way of connecting people and it seemed the same had been true here. He'd fought with them and now they needed to rebuild from what they'd lost. 

But he'd never felt more betrayed by his sister than right now. He was furious at her, if she'd sent her forces they'd have stood a better chance. Looking around all he saw was death, the stench of it. No matter what if she'd come through on her promise, most of these people might still be alive. She was a coward and selfish, only now he really saw her for what he was. He thought about it hard before already on his way here. 

But seeing the result of her lies and empty promises, it was like adding fuel to an already small fire. He'd never forgive her for that. 

"We'll talk later brother," Jaimie promised his younger brother. "Let's take care of our injured for now," he added as Tyrion nodded his head at them. 

"Sansa ordered for the injured to be taken into the Great Hall, it'll be the best place to take care of them all," Tyrion explained, looking at Pod holding onto his bleeding leg. 

"You'll be alright Pod, you survived the death, this only seems like a walk compared to that," Tyrion told him with a pat on his shoulder as he gave him a tiny smile, but the agony was still clear in his eyes.

"I'm going to look for our Queen," Tyrion said as he watched Jaimie and Brienne take Pod to the Great Hall. 

**** 

Gendry didn't know where to look for Arya, he'd last seen her using the staff he'd made her on the battlements. But he hadn't seen her since then, and though he'd wanted to go and look for her. He could hardly say to these sons of bitches to wait whilst he searched for the woman who'd been a pain in his ass since she was a mere child. 

He'd fought back to back with Tormund and some guy who'd arrived just before the battle begun. The three of them had been able to keep their ground even though at times he'd feared for his own life and that of those who he fought alongside with. 

"Did you see Arya?" Gendry asked Tormund, the gruff man but it seemed with a soft heart it seemed as he was looking at the big woman as he called her. "No, I saw her fighting like a wolf though, that's a little spitfire though isn't she?" Tormund grinned, he had respect for any warrior, whether they be male or female. And that little wolf sister of Jon, well she had to be one of the fiercest warriors on this battlefield. 

"I'm sure she's still alive though," he told the worried young man beside him as he saw him looking around in worry. "She's a real warrior," Tormund added with a hint of pride and want in his voice as Gendry raised his brow at him at hearing the tone. 

For now, they could only look on, search the piles of bodies for injured and sent them along with the flow which seemed to be headed for the Great Hall. 

****  
Back in the weir wood tree, Arya was pissed, she'd meant to save her brother, but she'd been too late. What do we say to the god of death? Not today. Well, that was a big piece of shit right now. 

The god of death had come and taken her brother away from her. Though he wasn't the same cheery boy she'd once known. He was still her brother and she loved him no matter what? 

She'd failed herself, her brothers, her sisters and the people of the North. The knife Bran had given her only days before hadn't done anything to the Night King. It had shattered when getting in contact with him. He was too strong now, nothing could kill him if Valaryian steel wouldn't do the job. 

And why had he even walked off like that? Hadn't Bran said that he wanted to kill him to start with? Kill him so that no memories of men could exist any longer. He should have kept on going, knowing his biggest enemy was dead, he should have killed every single one of them. 

And they were more than capable at that, they were human with a beating heart. They needed rest, those dead things certainly hadn't, whilst the living tired, the dead rose and fought. If he'd wanted to, he could have wiped out entire Winterfell and the North before making his way South. 

Making it an eternal night, but that hadn't been the case at all. No, he'd simply walked off after murdering Bran. And why had he told Jon 'One Year' as if he was meant to know what it meant? How could Jon know what had happened? Sure he'd been there fighting off White Walkers and wights in his attempt to reach the Night King. But still, it didn't seem like the Night King was much for talking after all. 

So many questions and so little answers she got. What do we say to the god of death?' she wondered now, it didn't mean anything did it? Only another story she'd been told and been stupid enough to believe. What was there left when she didn't have what she stood for all these years. She was great at killing people, promising the god of death names. But what if he wasn't real? 

Sure she had her revenge, her list lessened considerably. But was that all there was left to live. When she heard a small whine to her right she turned her head and came eye to eye with something she'd only seen weeks before. 

"Nymeria?" she asked, her hand reaching out to her dire wolf she'd sent off so many years ago, and again a few weeks ago. 

"We're home," she whispered as Nymeria sat back on her haunches, placing her giant paw on Arya's leg. 

"That's not you." she'd said to her a few weeks ago when saying it wasn't like her to come home and be a faithful pet again. But right now she was there in front of her, just when she started to lose faith in everything she'd believed for years. When she was giving up on one believe, something else showed up. 

If Nymeria could come back to her, maybe not all was lost, a vision of a bull entered her mind as a smalls smile grew on her lips. Maybe not all was lost, Jon was still alive, hopefully, Sansa and her bull as well. They'd have to figure out a lot, but for now, she had her Nymeria back as she felt the sting and coldness from where the Night King grabbed her still there. 

It felt like a burn-in so many ways and yet it felt so cold at the same time. Her arm was sore and she feared it might be broken from the force the Night King had grabbed her with. She was exhausted from the fighting and the running. The fear she'd felt when being chased by the death, Beric giving his life to save hers. Clegane giving up his fear for fire to come after her. It seemed she had a lot more going on than just that God of Death who'd failed her so badly tonight. 

"Come on Nym," Arya whispered as she pushed herself up, the exhaustion settling in her bones as Nymeria nudged her side. "Oh now you want to come home?" she chuckled, petting her dire-wolfs head, she was about a third larger than Ghost was, she was as tall as a horse and going by the blood around her mouth. Well, she was probably ferocious as well, not that it mattered. Nymeria was back in her life just when all seemed lost, she'd take it as a sign from whatever still was out there. Maybe there was a god of light, he seemed to have done its job tonight. Not that she was a fan of the Red woman, but her god seemed to have helped them after all, lighting the trench. 

Or maybe she should return to believing in the old gods as she looked at the weeping tree behind her. Seeing that none were alive in the weir wood, she hung her head, no longer wanting to see death she headed for the keep itself. In a way not all was lost what she'd learned in the house of the undying, she'd learned to heal and at least the living could do with some of that she figured. 

"Have you seen Arya? Jon." Gendry asked when Jon walked out of the Great Hall, having seen him carry a body inside with the Queen and the man who'd fought beside him. 

"I last saw her in the godswood. She tried to kill the Night King, but her blade shattered." Jon explained, heading in that direction, hoping that leaving his sister behind wouldn't come back to haunt him. 

"Is she alright?" Gendry worried, not caring right now if he gave away what he truly felt for Jon's sister. He'd faced the death, after all, he could handle Jon's wrath of Arya wanted him after today. 

"I don't know," Jon told him, eyeing Gendry, not that it mattered really. He didn't know Arya's full story or why Gendry was so worried about his sister he'd never met. It seemed to be one of the many things they'd have to get answers too. 

A scream, however, caught their attention as both men turned to look ahead of them. And there was the woman they'd been looking for. People looking towards her in fear, but not at her. It was to the giant dire-wolf at her side. 

"Nymeria." Jon realised all of a sudden. She'd come to Jorah and Daenarys' rescue along with Ghost. It made sense that it was her now, and all the wolves he'd seen outside of the keep were her pack it would appear. 

"Nymeria, her dire-wolf?" Gendry wondered, once again getting the questioning look of Jon. 

How the hell did Gendry know about Nymeria? did he know his sister from somewhere? Even then he wouldn't know about Nymeria and if he was confused as to what Gendry and Arya were, it was nothing to how he felt as he saw her run-up to them. Opening his arms, wanting to hold his closest sister or rather a cousin. He'd expected her to jump into his arms, but it wasn't in his arms she landed, but in the arms of the man who stood beside him. 

His fellow bastard and friend. Turning his head he could only look on as the two embraced.

When Arya had walked into the keep, she ignored the scream Nymeria seemed to get from the people looking at her. Her eyes were only focussed in one direction, Gendry and Jon. Quickening her pace she hurried over to them. 

Seeing that Jon held his arms open, she doubted for a small moment to who she should go first. But the worry and relief on Gendry's face decided for her as she threw her arms around her bull. 

"We made it," she whispered, ignoring the pain in her arm as she felt Gendry's arms wrapping around her middle. Squeezing her against him as if he needed her to survive. 

"We did." he sighed, breathing her in, there was death and smoke and blood. But he still smelled her, his Arya. He wondered when he'd started to think of her as his Arya, but it seemed right. After all those years of wondering if she lived? Had she been at the twins when they'd been slaughtered and so on. But right now in the aftermath of the battle, he had eyes for only her as he squeezed his arms a little tighter when he felt her kiss the side of his neck. 

Pulling back he looked her over there was blood on her head, trailing down her cheek. Her eye itself appeared to be bruised. But when he reached her neck, he couldn't help but let out a small gasp as he saw the fingers there. 

"Arya?" he asked, running his thumb over the bruises, none thinking about Jon looking on in confusion and a little bit of anger. 

"It's night King's he grabbed me by the throat, I'm fine stupid," she told him as she waved his hand away. "Bruises fade," she added as he nodded his head knowing she wouldn't like being fussed over in a courtyard filled with people. 

"Jon, what happened?" Arya asked, finally turning to her brother as she walked up to him, touching his arm as he looked down at her.  
"I'll tell you later," he promised her, first he needed to talk to Daenarys, tell her she was pregnant, then he'd tell Sansa and Arya about who he really was and they'd go from there. 

There was not much else they could do at this point. They needed to take care of their injured, then the death and the talk about the deal Bran had struck with the Night King. 

"How do you know each other?" Jon inquired with his eyes a little pressed together as he looked at Gendry and Arya. "I'll tell you later when the injured have been cared for," Arya promised him with a meaningful look as she begged him to let it go for now. 

"Later, but don't think you'll get away with it," he told his sister as he pulled her against him. Taking comfort that he hadn't lost her at least. He'd seen a small glimpse of Sansa earlier and he'd make sure she was alright next. Closing his eyes, he kissed the top of his little sister's head. 

"I love you," he whispered as he felt Arya tightening her arms around him. 

"Nymeria?" he asked as the wolf finally moved from where she'd stopped walking.

"Aye, she must have fought along in the battle," Arya said as the dire wolf stopped beside the Stark siblings, neither noticed that Gendry took a few steps back. Afraid from the huge beast that stood in front of him and was Arya's dire wolf. 

"She protected Daenarys and Jorah along with Ghost and her pack," Jon explained as Arya turned to look at her dire wolf, digging her fingers into her thick pelt. Well if Nymeria thought that Daenarys was worth fighting for in battle. Then maybe she should give her a chance as well, the Targaryen girl had fought alongside them, putting everything on the line as much as the rest of them. 

Letting go of her pelt when Nymeria stepped between them, heading for the scared looking Gendry. 

She waited and watched, she trusted Nymeria, if she thought the people were worth fighting for, she'd trust her. She wondered what she'd do to Gendry though, as the man she now realised she loved. 

She didn't call her back as Gendry took another step back, but Nymeria was quicker as she nudged his cheek, before sniffing him out. What Nymeria did next was just another confirmation, another sigh as she sat down in front of Gendry and started to lick the blood away from his hands and face. 

"She seems to trust him," Jon noted from beside Arya, hoping she'd tell him something at least. "Later brother," she told him with a small smile as she decided to go and save Gendry from her dire wolf's attention. 

"Gendry this is Nymeria." Arya smirked as Gendry looked at her with uncertain eyes. "she won't hurt you, she wouldn't be licking you if she didn't like you believe me." Arya reassured him as she took Gendry's hand in hers. 

"Come on Nym," Arya said as they headed for the great hall, the room filled to the brim with injured people and more seemed to come in every second it seemed. 

Looking around, she saw Jorah resting on a table nearby, Sam seemed to have finished as he was now working on others. Daenarys was sat beside him with one of the people who'd arrived before the battle begun. But she told something to him as she got up and started to take care of the people as well as the guy ordered three of the Dothraki to help him as they carried Jorah away. She wondered if he was still alive or not. 

Then her eyes scanned the room, all the injured people being cared for by the women, Maester, Sam, Sansa, Daenerys. 

"Oh thank the old gods, you're alive," Sansa said as she appeared before enveloping Arya in her arms. "Are you alright? do you need the Maester?" Sansa asked as she pulled back and noticed the bruises. 

"It's nothing Sansa please, these people need us more than I need help," she explained to her sister as Sansa gave her one more look before nodding her head as they started to help the people. Gendry told her he'd be back later but that he was going to help outside for now, that he wouldn't be of much use inside as it was already crowded. 

"Come back to me?" Arya asked, feeling like such a damn moron but she couldn't help it. So much had happened in one night, she wanted to hold on to what she still had left and gave her strength. 

"Always," Gendry told her as he gave her hand a small squeeze. 

****

So that's the new chapter, I hope you liked what I did with it, please do leave behind your comments, I'd love to know your thoughts on it, also as we now have a pregnancy and a baby on the way I'd like to ask you to suggest some names you might have for the baby of Jon and Daenerys. I'm looking forward to the suggestions and once again your advice and tips are always appreciated.


	3. Where is Bran?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran is gone, but few are aware. With the injured taken care off, the unasked questions of what happened starts to surface. Now they need to handle the answers that come with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks to all those leaving behind kudos, I'm glad you like it. Also I hope some more name suggestions will come my way. I'm looking forward to see what names you can come up with. Also, I've been trying to clean up some of the lies we've been fed over the years. I hope some of them will make more sense now, so please tell me your thoughts on them. If you're happy with them or not.

Sansa watched as every one of the wounded was brought in. But she wondered where her brother was. Sure she could understand that he wanted to stay in the weir wood, where he spent most of his days now. But why couldn't he come in, just to show her that he was alright? Looking at Arya, she hoped that she might know where he was. 

"Arya have you seen Bran and Theon?" she asked her younger sister when's he pulled away from the injured soldier she'd been tending to. "Sansa," Arya whispered, realising that no one had informed Sansa that her brother was gone. She'd hoped that Jon would have done it, or someone else. 

But then again, everyone who'd been there had died, there was no one to bring the message that Theon and Bran, their brother and almost adoptive brother had laid down their lives. 

"What is it?" Sansa asked, looking down at Arya and hoped that the look she saw in her eyes wasn't some warning of the news to follow. 

"I don't know how it happened, Jon was there before me. But Theon is dead along with Bran. Theon's body is still there, but I couldn't find any proof of Bran ever having been there, except his chair, I'm so sorry Sansa." Arya told her younger sister as she sunk onto the bench behind her, staring out in front of her in disbelief. 

Arya could only look at her older sister as the news registered in her. That their brother and Theon were gone, with no explanation of what happened. She hoped that Jon would know more, but right now all of them were left with a ton of questions and no one left to answer for them. 

Looking down at her sister she finally caved as she put her head in her hands, crying. Her shoulders shaking as the grief of their now-dead brother and Theon hit home. But even Arya was made, they didn't even have a body of Bran to burn or to proof that he was really gone. There was only the empty chair he'd used, nothing else. 

"Where is Jon? Was he there?" Sansa asked, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked up to Arya. "I don't know Sansa, I only know that Bran and everyone else was already dead except for Jon when I arrived in the Godswoods," Arya explained to her older sister, regret and defeat noticeable in her voice. 

Why couldn't they have helped them? Why hadn't Jon stopped the Night King from killing their brother? Had he even been there? 

"What's wrong?" Daenarys asked, having seen them talking to each other. Sansa bursting out in tears as she went to sit beside Sansa, looking up at Arya, hoping to finally get some answers. They hadn't gotten along before he battle, the atmosphere between them had always felt like a bow being drawn to release. 

There was so much to find out, but right now she regretted how she hadn't made more of an effort to these two important people in Jon's life. 

"Bran he's dead." Arya pointed out, the thing that all of them had been told shouldn't happen. If Bran died, then so would the rest of them. Their history, all memories of the living and men would vanquish, it had been why Jon had rushed to the keep. To protect his brother, to make sure that hadn't happened. But it did. 

"It can't be," Daenerys said, looking between the two Stark sisters a she went to wrap her arm around Sansa, hoping to give her some comfort. 

If Bran was dead, then all was lost, he was the connection he'd told them. With him dead, the Night King should have all the power, it would be so easy to kill them all. But why hadn't he? Where was he? Why had all the wights and every dead person just disappeared? None of it made sense. 

"Jon was there, I'm not sure if he even saw Bran alive anymore," Arya told them what little she knew, and it wasn't much, to begin with. 

"We'll find the answers, Sansa," Arya promised her with a small smile on her face. They needed to stay hopeful, the conclusion of the battle though was hard to figure out. Had they won? Had they lost? Who had they lost? What for even if the night king was still there? 

"Most of the injured ones have been taken care off now," Daenerys told them, looking around the Great Hall, the steady stream of people had stopped coming in, the hall was already filled. Those severely injured would soon be taken to rooms so they could rest in peace. The other ones had already started to retire to where it was safe to do so. The crypts had become a temporarily place for people to gather, the non injured of less injured ones at least. 

Her thoughts turned to Jorah in the solar of her room, recovering as well. Sam had done his best, she'd been there, watching his every move as the young man who'd fled Old Town treated her dearest friend. There were still some looks being thrown her way, but not like before and she was grateful for that. 

She wondered if she'd been on the way to being the Mad Queen like her father had been the Mad King. She never wanted to become her father, to burn innocent alive. She wanted to be a just ruler. The battle it seemed had shaken her awake as to what really mattered and it wasn't just the Iron Throne, there was more to life than that. 

"We still haven't got the answers though," Sansa said, turning in the direction of the Targaryen Queen, who was trying to comfort her with her smaller frame. Something had changed in her, the look in her eye was different and she could feel it as well. 

The battle and having seen what they did, it had changed all of them so much. There would be scars left for years to come and she wasn't sure if they were even finished with everything. Cersei, the current Mad Queen still sat on the throne. From what she'd been told, the Night King wasn't dead. He'd just returned from where he came, back North. She wondered why on earth that was as she tried to come up with an answer, but none seemed plausible. 

When the door opened to the great Hall, Jon, Gendry, Sandor, Jaimie and a few more men came in. Nightfall had already returned. The entire day had been spent in treating the injured and making sure they were looked after. She wasn't sure what the men had gotten up to outside though. They'd long stopped bringing in the injured. The more seriously injured ones were being brought to rooms inside of the keep. All close enough so the Maester and Sam wouldn't have to run back and from, all nearby so they could get further treatment. 

The Great Hall had emptied more or less, the Crypts were now a temporarily home. The Keep had sustained to much damage to let them go into the houses or the tent that had been set up. The Crypts was the only thing that was still as it was before the battle. 

Sansa shot up and hurried over to Jon. "What happened to Bran?" Sansa demanded, wanting to know what had happened to her brother as Jon turned his head to look at Daenerys. 

Was she even aware that she was pregnant? Not to his knowledge and right now he wanted to talk to her. She'd become his confidant, not only his lover and woman that he loved. It would be them sacrificing their child in a year since Bran had struck the deal. 

He understood why he did it, to protect the innocent, he didn't have to like it though. It wouldn't be Bran's child that would be sacrificed like a sacrificial lamb to that mad fucker. 

"Sansa," Jon whispered, taking her hands in his, needing to make sure that she understood that she'd get all of the answers next. But first Daenerys needed to be told, he knew that pushing Arya and Sansa away, for now, may seem wrong, but he was only following his heart. Why had he been the only one to be made aware of this deal? Would the others even believe him? 

"I promise I'll explain everything soon, but first I need to talk to Queen Daenerys. I swear it to you that as soon as I'm done talking to her, I'll tell you everything," he told her, bending a little at the knees to look at her on the same eye level. 

"Promise me?" Sansa asked, not wanting to wait any longer, but she could see, there was something in Jon's eyes. He knew the answer to most of the questions that'd been going around. And if she needed to wait a little longer, well she may not like it, but she respected Jon enough to do it. 

"I promise Sansa and to you as well Arya," Jon said, looking at Arya to his left beside Gendry. And after that he'd get the answers to those two as well, Jon wouldn't be the only one explaining a couple of things. 

He needed to get to the bottom of what she and Gendry were and the sooner the better. But for now, she nodded her head in agreement at what Jon had said. 

"Your Grace, is there someplace where we can talk alone?" Jon said, not sure how she felt. He remembered the anger coming off of her last night in the crypts when he'd told her of who he was, who his parents were. He hoped she'd calmed a little, it wouldn't be easy telling her. 

She'd been made to believe that she couldn't have any children. Now she was pregnant, something she'd wanted and longed for if he were to believe their nightly chats they'd had on the boat over here. And now that they were going to have a baby, it was all going to be taken away from her, from them. He'd swear to her that he'd never let that happen. Even if it meant giving his own life, he wouldn't let their child become one of them. 

"Jon," Daenarys said as they headed to his father's solar, where he hoped he could talk to her alone. 

The moment the door closed behind them, Daenerys turned to him. She'd felt the tension of it all when they'd walked over here. Jon's uncertainty of how she'd react, she didn't want him to be afraid of her. That was the last thing she wanted, he was the only family she had left. Family and a lover at that, but that wasn't uncommon with the Targaryens and it wasn't like they'd known either was it? 

"Jon, I want to apologise for my actions last night down in the crypts. I was got off guard and I didn't really see what really mattered. Yes, you're the rightful heir to the throne, but after what I saw tonight, it shouldn't really matter anymore should it. Life is what matters now who gets to rule and I love you that's all that matters. We can rule together as Targaryens." Daenerys said, taking his hands in hers, the rough skin brushing against her softer skin as he looked down at her. 

"I'm really sorry about all of this Daenerys. I hoped it was different, but now it explains as to why Rhaegal took to me so easily. I wish I could tell you I wasn't your nephew, but I am. But like you said, life is what matters, I don't want the throne. It's been yours for so long, I do not care for it, the only thing I care about is the people and us. I love you to Dany." Jon whispered, opening up to her, happy that she wasn't angry with him anymore, it had weighed on him that she might not love him anymore. Even hate him for what he'd become, a Targaryen, an enemy to her and her birthright, the Iron Throne. 

But it seemed that the battle had done something to all of them. But he figured that fighting the dead would put things in a different light to how they were before. 

"We agree than Jon," Dany said with a hopeful tone as they stood in front of the roaring fire, her lilac eyes looking up into his dark brown ones. 

"That we should rule together, we face Cersei, take back what's ours and rule together. We break the wheel together, let every person, small folk and high born have a voice." Dany whispered, with a hopeful tone as she looked in the eyes of the man that she loved. 

She'd seen how much the people loved Jon. All of them, they respected him for the natural leader that he was. Together they'd be able to rule and break the wheel that pressed down on the small folk. She wanted to better that world, change it for the better. 

"I would Dany, but there is something you have to know first," he told her, he wanted to be completely honest with her. Lay all the cards on the table, it was their future that hung in the balance. Cersei wasn't the only threat as they'd been made to believe or hoped for. The Night King was still very much a threat to them, whether they liked it or not. 

He could see her rising up again as he nudged her a little, to make sure that she was seated. He wasn't sure how she was going to take the following news and he didn't want anything to happen to her either. 

"I know the reason why the Night King left with his army," Jon uttered, crouching down in front of her, taking her hands in his as he rested them on top of her knees.

"And why is that?" She asked him with a tilt of her head, leaning a bit closer as Jon took her two hands in his one hand.

"Bran struck a deal with him. He was allowed to kill him if he left the living alone." Jon whispered, bending his head down. He still felt terrible about all of it. He should have been there on time, to kill the Night King. He'd failed Bran, he'd failed Daenerys and their unborn child. 

"I'm really sorry about what happened to Bran, Jon. I wish I could do something to bring him back, to bring him back but I can't," she told him, cupping his cheek in her hand as he leant into her touch. 

"It's not all Dany," he whispered, opening his eyes again to look at her. This was all so messed up? They had peace yes, but how long till The Night King decided to break the deal and he came back south? 

"What else could there be?" Dany whispered, confused as to what else there could be. Bran had offered up his life so their lives could continue in peace. She didn't like that Jon had lost his brother because of it, but it was done. The living were saved, she'd have done the same if she could. 

"The terms of the deal," Jon exclaimed, looking up at Dany, he knew it would break her. She'd longed for so long to have a child. And now that the curse she'd believed in for so long was apparently broken, or there never had been one, to begin with. He didn't care about that, all he cared about was the safety of their child and her. 

"He wants a child offered to him each year, a baby," Jon told her with a heavy sigh as she shook her head at him. "I could never ask a parent to give up their child Jon. Not to that monster." Daenerys uttered, she knew how it felt to lose a child. How could she ask another person to give up there? It just didn't feel right, it never would. And though even it may just be a child once a year. To those parents, it would be a child forever lost. 

"I know Dany, but he wants our child to be brought to him next year. Bran showed me a vision shortly before he died, you're pregnant and he wants our first child to be offered up to him." Jon told her as Daenerys' eyes widened at the news, she didn't know what to believe of it. 

She'd been told, no, she'd believed for years now that she couldn't have any children. The curse of that witch who killed Drogo had seen to that. And now Jon was telling her that she wasn't only pregnant with their child. It was to be offered up to that monster as a sacrificial lamb. 

"You know I can't get pregnant, Jon," Daenerys said she didn't want to believe it could be possible. Had the curse been broken? Now of all times, just when the Night King wanted that deal to be struck. 

"I know Dany, but I also said that the woman wasn't the most reliable source either. What if you are?" he asked his lover as she took a hand out of his hold to place it above her womb. Was there a child growing inside of her again? Their child? 

"Jon, if I'm pregnant, I can't give up our child to that monster," Daenerys said, starting to shake her head as her vision started to cloud over with tears. 

"We'll figure something out Dany, I won't let our child be turned into one of those white walkers. I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to save our child." Jon swore to her as he cupped her face in between his hands, looking into her lilac eyes. 

"I don't want to lose another child," Daenerys whispered, dropping her head against Jon's, taking comfort from him as she rested her hand on her womb. 

She was no longer hoping for it to be true. She'd seen what Bran could do. He could see the future if he said that she carried a child, then it would be so. And if she reached deep inside of her, she knew it as well. 

It would explain why she'd been so cranky, why she'd been feeling ill during the day. She'd never felt that, except for when she'd been pregnant with Rhaego. She was pregnant with their child, the curse was broken. But what the future could bring, The Night King hadn't been handled at all as they'd hoped. 

No everything had just become more complicated than it already was. There were still two enemies, one to the north and one to the South. They'd have to take care of the one in the South, they'd need to unify the Seven Kingdoms by this time next year. If they were to stand a second chance against the Night King once more, well than they'd have to be a united front. 

"You won't," Jon promised her as Dany leant in to kiss his lips. "We need to unify the Seven Kingdoms," Dany said, planning for the other war to come. 

"I know," Jon whispered, knowing they couldn't be squabbling amongst themselves anymore. Those days had to be over if they were to truly defeat the Night King once and for all and then there could hopefully be peace once and for all. 

"And we will Dany, but first I want to tell Sansa and Arya about everything. They've lived in such a lie for years as well. They need to be told. We'll take rest from there." Jon told her with a tilt of her head, hoping she wouldn't mind him telling his cousins about the truth, the real truth. He could only hope that they still considered him family as well. He didn't want to lose them too, Sansa he'd never been that close to till now. But Arya had always been his favourite sibling and he didn't want to lose her. 

"Alright," Dany whispered, nodding her head in agreement. They had so much to do and only a year to do it as she looked at Jon before. But she hoped that they'd be able to do it, together. 

"Let's tell them everything then, they deserve to know what happened to Bran and why. They'll have a bigger part to play in the year to come. Let's not keep them in the dark." Daenerys said as Jon nodded his head in agreement at that. 

"I'll ask someone to bring them here," he whispered, standing up, but not before he kissed the top of her head. 

*****

"So you're a Targaryen?" Sansa pondered on the thought as she sat opposite of Daenerys in front of the fire. She was trying to see what Daenerys thought about it. She didn't seem to be too unhappy about it as she looked up at Jon with the same eyes she'd been giving him since they arrived. 

"Yes, so it would seem. I'm really sorry about this, all of it. I may no longer be your brother but I still love you two the same." Jon reassured them, taking a careful look at Arya, she hadn't said a word since she'd been told about all of it. Not when she'd been told about Bran and how he had made the deal with the Night King, not when Sansa had asked What the two of them were. 

"You're still our brother Jon." Arya finally spoke up as she got off of the table she'd been sitting on. "You'll always be our brother, no matter what. And I'll help in any way I can to make sure that my niece or nephew doesn't end up in the hands of that monster." Arya uttered, looking between Daenerys and Jon, the promise clear in her eye. 

"I won't let anything happen to it," she swore as both Jon and Daenerys nodded their heads in appreciation. 

"So how are we going to get started?" Sansa finally said, already thinking of ways to get everything dealt with. Everyone was tired, they hadn't even been able to say goodbye to there lost ones yet. And now they had to go and tell them that the battle hadn't really been won. 

"We start by telling everyone about Jon's heritage, explain the deal that Bran struck with The Night King. And then we make a plan." Daenerys said, rising up from her chair, turning her had to look out the window. It was already dark, a day had gone by since they'd been attacked by the dead. And she wasn't looking forward to telling all of them that they might have to fight them again. 

"Let's get the council together, we can't wait that much longer if we have only a year." Arya agreed as they all headed outside of her father's office, or what used to be his office. Daenerys was right, they had so much to do and only a year to do it. They didn't even know how to kill the Night King. Valerian steel certainly hadn't done it, so what else was there? Dragon fire? No didn't work either. Dragon glass didn't seem to do job either as Arya tried to think of something they hadn't used. 

But it seemed even their strongest weapons were nothing compared to the power of the Night King. She hoped that they'd be able to find a solution, cause the Night King couldn't live, it wasn't possible. 

****  
Standing in the war room where they'd prepared themselves earlier for the battle past. Looking around the room, all these people, all of them had survived for one reason or another. Arya could only look on in from her place around the table as they were informed that Jon was Aegon Targaryen, the true heir to the Iron Throne. 

That had started a raucous, to say the least, especially from the Northman. They'd followed him in the belief that he was Ned Stark's son. And now it appeared he wasn't, not anymore. What she didn't get was why though? What difference did it make? They believed in him, in Jon as a person, they respected for the person he was. 

A now it seemed to be all for nought. She couldn't hear the arguing and the yelling anymore as she took a step closer to the table. 

"Will all of you just shut up," Arya demanded, she hadn't even raised her voice, not that much at least. But it was enough to make everyone go quiet. 

"You have something to say?" Lord Royce asked her as she raised her brow at him. 

"You were all willing to follow Jon into the battle for the dead. You all respected him, chose him as your leader. Sure him being my father's so-called bastard probably played a part. But would you have followed Jon if he wasn't the person who stands here in front of you? He may not be my father's son, but he still has the blood of the Starks. Not by my father, but through aunt Lyanna. If you can't get passed the idea of him being a Targaryen, then what use is there? 

I still see him as my brother, he lead all of you into battle. You believed in him. No matter who his parents are, he's still the same person you all chose to be your King a few months ago. Act like it, cause there are far more important things than who's the son of who." Arya finished her speech, she couldn't hear it anymore, It was probably the most anyone had heard her talking since her return to Winterfell. 

But it seemed to serve it's purpose though as all the lords stood around the table, looking at one another. Waiting to have someone react and she was sure that if one said one more bad word, they'd be dealt with. 

"You're right Lady Arya." Lord Royce said, all the other Northern lords agreeing with him as they stood back. waiting to hear more of what Jon and Daenerys had to tell them. 

"I'm sure all of you have wondered why they all retreated and I'm sure that some of you might not believe me. But shortly before Bran was killed he warged me into a vision of his. Bran struck a deal with the Night King. He'd give his life in order for the Night King to retreat to the land of Always Winter." Jon started to explain, the silence was deafening all around him as they waited for the answers that they were finally going to get. 

"So we don't have to fight him anymore." One of the Northern Lord said with some relief to his voice. "I wouldn't say that," Jon said with a heavy sigh. 

"First of all, he may have retreated now, but who says he's going to keep himself to the deal he struck. Bran isn't here to keep an eye on him, we have no certainty that he'll keep him to his part of the deal." Jon pointed out, it wasn't too crazy to think now, was it? They'd never heard the fucker speak till now. 

"And what else does he want?" Tyrion wondered from his place beside Daenerys and Jaimie. He had a feeling that he wasn't getting the entire story here. And it worried him as well, what else was going to get thrown their way? 

"He wants a child every year to be delivered to him so he can turn it into a white walker. It's a deal he had with Crasters behind the wall it seems." Jon explained, looking around the room, trying to see what everyone's reaction was to it. 

"We can't ask someone to give up their child." Someone pointed out to his right. 

"He wants the child of me and Daenerys to be delivered to him one year from now," Jon explained to everyone in the room as he watched the eyes of everyone around them bulge. 

"Your Grace, I thought you couldn't have any children," Tyrion noted, looking up at Daenerys with a confused glance and shake of his head. Just when he thought things couldn't get more complicated, they always did. 

"When the sun sets in the east and rises in the west." Melisandre could be heard saying as she turned to Daenerys as her eyes widened, she remembered those words that Mirri Maz Duur had told her after killing Drogo and her child Rhaego. 

"Not all prophecies have to be seen literally, Daenerys is fire and would refer to her as the sun, she set sail in the east and rose in the West," Melisandre explained as Daenerys felt her stomach churning, she'd never thought about it like that really. Could it be that the reference of the sun had simply meant her going to Westeros? 

"What about the rest of the prophecy?" Daenerys wondered, looking at the Red woman. 

"When the seas go dry, and the mountains blow in the wind like leaves." Melisandre recited the full prophecy, still looking at Daenerys as if there wasn't anyone around her anymore. Just Daenerys, the rest of the people in the room could only look between the two of them. Waiting to hear what the prophecy was about and what it meant. 

Almost none had known that Daenerys couldn't get any children, except for a few. But yet going by what Jon had just told them, she had to be pregnant to give their child to the Night King next year. 

"What does that refer to?" Daenerys asked, needing to know if the prophecy had really come true. If Mirri Maz Duur had ben truthful about it all. 

"The seas have gone dry in the North your Grace, all water beyond the wall and the seas around it have gone dry because of ice. And the mountains blow in the wind like leaves." Melissandre paused as she looked towards the window. It was dark, but she knew who resided out there. 

"Not to sound cruel Your Grace, but have you seen your dragons? They could be seen as mountains when they fly, it's like leaves travelling on the wind. And so the prophecy was fulfilled as your womb started to quicken with a child once more." Melissandre finished, confirming that Daenerys was truly pregnant with Jon's child. 

"But I won't lose my child to that monster. I won't have it. We need to send word to the Old Town, try and figure out a way to deal with him once and for all." Jon demanded, looking around. Arya had already made it clear that Valryian steel didn't do the trick anymore. By killing Bran it had strengthened him even more, it wasn't a good thing at all. 

How were you supposed to kill it when nothing seemed to work against him. 

"But what about the Iron Throne? Will Jon be the heir now? Are we even taking the Iron Throne any longer?" Tyrion asked, looking at Daenerys for answers. 

"The throne doesn't really matter to me anymore Tyrion, Jon and I will rule together. Even your problem of succession is resolved since I am with child. As Jon said, our child is the main priority, the Night King must be dealt with before it is born." Daenerys pointed out with small glare in Tyrion's direction 

"We've already lost so much, I won't stand to lose more," Daenerys added, looking around the room. 

"And it isn't only about my child Tyrion, it's about hundreds of children for years to come. I won't let innocent children be offered as a sacrifice like that. I won't allow it and neither will Jon." Daenerys added, looking towards Jon, stood beside her, her hand slipping into his as they stood as one united front. 

"You're right, as is Jon, we're all still in danger from him. Like Jon said, how do we know he'll keep to the deal." Tyrion noted, nodding his head as others nodded along to that statement. 

"Well, Cersei can't stay on the throne either. If we're to face this Night King then we must present a united front. Be a united front, all of Westeros against the Night King. That can't be done with Cersei on the Iron Throne." Varys explained and he did have a point there. With Cersei on the throne, Westeros was a divided continent. The Night King could come in at any moment again and they'd still struggle to fight them off. 

"That's all good to hear and I agree with that. But how are we going to stop him?" Jaimie wondered, looking around the room. Having shared a battle with the Northman had lessened their hate towards him a little. They were still distrustful without a doubt. But the hatred he'd seen in their eyes had lessened to what it had been before. 

"I mean, Dragonfire can't kill him, Valaryian steal can't kill him. If that doesn't do it, what does?" he asked the important question on everyone's mind. How were they supposed to kill him? 

"There is a way." Melisandre spoke up from where she'd been quiet ever since talking to Daenerys. "The same way Azor Ohai stopped the dead once before." she paused, walking closer up to the table. 

"It's a sword, a special sword, one made with magic. It will take sentinels to forge and I'll oversee the process myself," she told everyone around the room as they nodded their heads. They had some hope after all, if it would work, that was entire different matter. The only thing they could do was try. 

"Well we have time then to unite the seven kingdoms, the deal must be handed over in a year. With two rightful Targaryens who've already proven themselves to be leaders and respected ones at that with an heir on all the great houses will be on their side." Varys said with a hopeful voice, looking at Jon and Daenerys as he nodded at them.

"The North is already with them," Sansa spoke up, looking at her cousin and his future Queen. Family, duty, honour rung in her ears as well as the lessons her parents had taught her. Family came above all else and she didn't intend to let her niece or nephew be handed over like a pig for slaughter. 

Lord Royce who'd fought with them on the battlefield. Having seen Daenerys and Jon fighting alongside them. They weren't monarchs who'd let the people do their work for them. They were there with them fighting along in their own battles. That alone had earned them his respect as he stepped forward. 

"The Vale supports Queen Daenerys and King Jon as well," he spoke up, his gruff voice filling the room. 

"Alright, then we must have a plan. We won't march on King's landing yet, we'll let the troops recover first." Daenerys said them all as Varys stepped forward. 

"With your permission Your Grace, I'll set sail for Dorne, there is a new Prince there. I'll try and get our alliance with him like it was before. I'll also send word to Yara to get ready as well;" Varys said, looking at his two rulers for confirmation that he could go and try and establish new alliances.

"You may go the day after tomorrow, first we burn the dead tomorrow morning. And in the evening we'll celebrate the living." Daenerys offered up as it was met with a smile of Varys. 

"First though." she called everyone back to attention as they turned back to look at them. 

"Gendry," she asked, he'd been invited with everyone else into the room. he wasn't quite sure why though. Sure it was nice to know what had happened. Why the dead had gone back without having won the battle. 

"You're Robert Baratheon's bastard?" Daenerys asked and stated all at the same time. "I am," he confirmed with a single nod of his head, not really sure where this was going to be headed. 

"You're the last Baratheon that we know off. Though this might seem like a strategic move, I want to thank you for the work you did on the Dragonglass weapons and for all that you've done since we met. For that, I legitimize you as Lord Gendry Baratheon, Lord of Storm's end and Warden of the South. I'd urge you to join Varys on his Journey south. Gather your troops and get ready to march on King's landing." Daenerys stated as Gendry stood there, nailed to the ground. 

"I don't know how to be a lord Your Grace," Gendry uttered with a bit of shame. "We'll help you, I'm sure Varys will gladly teach you on the journey south," Daenerys said as Varys gave him a reassuring smile and nod of his head. 

"Thank you, Your Grace," Gendry whispered, nodding his head at them. "To lord Gendry Baratheon," Jon called out as they all repeated after him, chanting his new title. 

***  
So that was the chapter, I hope you liked it, it was a lot of conversations but I think it was neccesary at this point. I hope you'll leave behind your thoughts. I'm always looking forward to seeing suggestions and tips that I might not have thought of.


	4. Saying goodbye to those who're there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one's travelling south are preparing to do so. The North gets informed and a new twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit of a shorter chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless. In my writing, I've always followed my gut and sometimes that makes for funny and rather odd twists. Something you'll read in this chapter, I hope it'll be a nice twist for you to read though. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this new twist in my fix it of season 8. I think so much could be done in this season and yet so little could be accomplished. I hope it'll be a nice twist and possibility.

"Congrats Gendry, you're going to get a wonderful lord and Warden," Arya told her friend as they all left the room where they'd made plans for the wars still to come. 

"Thank you," Gendry whispered, on a high since he'd been made a Lord and a damn Warden to the South. How did you do that? But looking down at the girl he'd loved for so many years looked up at him. He knew that with her he could do it. But he knew Arya and marriage wasn't going to be something she wanted. Not right now at least, certainly since her list wasn't finished yet. He remembered her reciting that list, he fell asleep to it for years on the road. 

And because of it, he knew that Cersei and The Mountain were still on it. And he respected and loved her too much to stop her and propose to her now. No matter how much he may want it. 

"Arya, can we talk?" Gendry asked her, he did want to talk to her about his intentions. He needed to make it clear to her that he loved her and he didn't want to do that in a hallway of Winterfell where anyone could overhear them. 

"Sure, come," she whispered, a smile threw over her shoulder towards him as she took his hand in hers and lead him to her bedroom. It would give them privacy and if she was being honest, she wanted to have her way with him as well. "Stay Nymeria," she told her dire-wolf as she laid back down in front of her bedroom door. 

For so long Gendry had wanted Arya, the reason he'd wanted to stay behind with the Brotherhood without Banners. He was a bastard, no matter how much he'd wanted to join her. He couldn't cause when they'd have reached her family, he'd just be a bastard and she'd be a lady. 

He was older than her and had understood his feeling sooner than she probably did. And even though she always said she wasn't a Lady, by blood she was. 

Then he'd learned he was the bastard of a king, King Robert Baratheon of the Seven Kingdoms. Sure he had the king's blood, but still, no title to even the distance between him and Arya. And now he was a Lord and a Warden of the South. Her father had been the Warden of the North. Now he felt like an equal and he could give her something. 

He wasn't just a bastard anymore. But he also knew Arya, he knew her better than she knew herself at times. That had been the case for when they'd travelled north, away from King's landing. And now there was Arya, always Arya. 

For all those years he'd thought of her, thinking her dead from the Twins. One of the reasons why he hadn't told Jon he knew her. Cause if he'd had known the answer and it was to announce her death. He wasn't sure that he could have lived with the answer if it had been death. 

But she was very much alive and stood in front of him. The small pain in his ass for so many years. The young girl he'd protected on the road, even though she denied ever needing it. He knew who she was and though they had to catch up from the missing years. But all that mattered to him was that she was alive and she was there, they'd survived the battle of the death. Sure there were other battles to come, but they weren't here right now. 

"Arya." He whispered when the door closed behind her as she walked over to him. "I want to talk to you," he told her and the smouldering look she threw him, he knew that talking was the farthest thing on her mind. 

"First talk Arya," he told her, taking her arms in his as he nudged her towards a chair by the fire. 

"Alright, talk," she said in a sulking manner, crossing her arms as he shook his head. She was still that same little girl from all those years ago. 

"I know you Arya and I want you to listen first before saying anything. I know you'll want to give your own opinion, but I need you to hear me first alright?" he asked her, resting his hands on her thighs as he crouched down in front of her. 

"Fine," Arya whispered, looking down at Gendry and those blue eyes of his. 

"I know you have your list and she's not finished yet. I won't stop you from finishing it. I know you as I said and I know no words of mine will change your mind about it. Hell, I'd even help you do it if it meant you're safe. But I want to tell you that I love you, Arya, I have for years. I won't ask you to marry me, yet. I know that isn't you. But I do want to be honest, I love you and I want to spend my life with you. I know we're far from being finished but we fought the dead and survived. That has to mean something right?" he asked her rhetorically, not really needing an answer yet. 

"I might ask you that question one day after all this shit and war has been finished. But for now, I just want you to be in my life. Help me become that great Lord you'll think I'll be. Let's break the rules as Daenerys said, let's break the wheel. Even if we marry no one says that you have to be like the norm everyone sets out for ladies. Make your own definition of it. Please tell me you'll consider Arya?" he asked her, his eyes locked on her throughout his speech. 

He really hoped that he'd put out his intentions, told her of his feelings for her. But he hoped that whilst he'd done that, he'd also assured her, that he knew her and knew that she'd never be a typical woman. 

"Gendry I'll never be a lady." Arya started, shaking her head. 

"I know that that's why I said you could change the rules. For now, I just want you to be in my life, let us be happy together, let me be your family like you wanted all those years ago," he told her, needing her to know that he never expected her to be anything else than what she was. That was certainly enough for him. If she wasn't the woman who she was, he wouldn't love her as much as he did. 

"I can do that, be in your life and be happy. But don't expect me to ever be anything else than I am right now. I've told you about the scars, about my time in the house of the undying before the battle. I'm an assassin." Arya told him, the battle had put a lot of things in perspective for her. She no longer believed in the god of death. He'd let her down after all she'd done for him. Maybe that was her punishment for leaving the house of white and black. But that shouldn't even matter. 

As Gendry said, they'd fought the dead and survived. Not something she could say about everyone who'd fought. And she did love him, she could be in his life for now as he asked her. Death was not the only thing that mattered anymore. She'd seen dead and what it was and did. 

She didn't want to be a part of it like she'd been. Sure if it meant to better things yes. But not like she'd done before. And with Gendry she believed she could be happy, finally after all those years. He did know her better than most.

"I'll help you become the great Lord I know you'll be," she told him, cupping his head in her hands, leaning forward to close the gap between their lips. "Let's just live for now Gendry, there are still so many things we have to do. You're leaving in two days," she told him with a shake of her head. She didn't like him going away just when they'd found each other. 

Maybe she could convince Jon to send her with him. It would give them more time and she could help him raise the troops to travel to Kings Landing. She'd still travel there to kill Cersei, but just from another side. 

"Kiss me Gendry?" she whispered as he pulled her closer to him, her bum hanging off the chair as they kissed each other. Starting off slow, just little kisses, but soon it grew heated as they started to tear each other's clothes off. 

****

Way to soon they all gathered outside of the gates of Winterfell. Gendry and Arya stood beside each other, they'd shared what little of the night had been left after the meeting. 

They didn't get much sleep, but neither of them minded anyway as they watched the piles of corpses on the piles of wood. Most of their dead weren't even there, the Night King had taken them with him when he'd retreated. So many loved ones and they couldn't even say goodbye to them since they weren't bodies to say goodbye to. Those who were still there, the bodies were put on pyres as Jon stepped forward. 

Everyone was there, even Jorah still recovering, he'd wanted to be there. No one had been able to stop him from saying goodbye to niece, the fierce warrior bear. 

"We're here to say goodbye to our brothers and sisters. To our fathers and mothers. To our friends." He paused, clearing his throat as he looked back at all the man that were still alive. 

"Our fellow men and women who set aside their differences to fight together and die together so that others might live," he called out, his voice echoing through the air, between the silent sobs and crying. So many lives had been lost and in a way, they were still lucky as well. Not all had been lost and next, he'd have to tell them, that they'd have to fight the dead again. 

"Everyone in this world owes them a debt that can never be repaid. It is our duty and our honour to keep them alive in memory for those who come after us and those who come after them for as long as men draw breath. They were the shields that guarded the realms of men.

And we shall never see their like again." Jon finished, he didn't want to point out that not everybody was there. It was more than visible after all, they'd all gone away with the Night King. They could only say goodbye to what little bodies that were left to say goodbye to. 

Everyone walked forward with a torch, all walking to a meaningful pyre before setting it on fire. And then they could only look on as their dead were burned. Those who'd given their lives in order for them to live. And he didn't really know if it would be worth it. They still had two big battles to fight and who knew what the outcome of them would be. 

Once the pyres were nothing more than a pile of ashes, many started to head inside. Toward the Great Hall to celebrate the living they'd been told. But it would also handle the secret, to answer the many questions that were being asked. Only the Lords knew what was going on. 

These people had fought, they deserved to know the truth, the whole truth. 

But first Jon had something else, now he was the one wanting answers. "Gendry, Arya," he called as they stopped walking towards the keep. 

"You promised me answers Arya and I want them now," Jon told her, all these secrets and questions, he was sick of it. He'd be happy to never have to answer any questions anymore. To put everything behind them and finally live in peace. He was tired of fighting, so damn tired, it was all he'd done since he'd walked out of Winterfell all those years ago. 

He wanted peace and to grow old and have some quietness. But it wasn't for the near future it seemed as he turned to look at Arya and Gendry. 

"How do you two know each other?" Jon asked, taking a step closer to them as he watched Arya and Gendry look at each other. 

"We fled Kings Landing together after father was killed. Yoren, he was a man of the Night's Watch. He was going to bring me home, but it never happened. Gendry was leaving with them as well." Arya explained as Gendry squeezed her hand in his. 

"You've known each other for that long?" Jon asked, not really knowing what they were now with more certainty. 

"Yes Jon, we've known each other for years," Gendry added, looking at his friend if he still considered him a friend after this. 

"And why didn't you tell me anything. You were quick enough to tell me you were Robert's bastard." Jon pointed out with an accusing glare in Gendry's direction. 

"I was afraid of the answer you might give. I believed her to be dead for so long. I knew she was headed for the Twins, everyone knows what happened there after all. And I didn't think she was still alive, I wasn't ready to get confirmation of that." Gendry explained, hoping that Jon would believe him, cause it was the truth. 

"I can understand that," Jon noted with a small nod of his head. "But that doesn't leave the fact that you're now holding hands in front of everyone here." He pointed out, nodding down at their hands. 

"We just fought the dead Jon, Can't we just enjoy life for a little. We don't know how much longer we'll be here. Accept that as an answer for now." Arya told him, not leaving much room for argument of discussions. 

Jon knew that his sister did whatever she liked. No one was going to tell her what she could do and couldn't do. And he was only happy to see her happy with Gendry. Gendry was a good man, he'd fought alongside him, he'd saved his life beyond the wall. 

For now, he got enough of an answer, he'd gather more of them in the months to come. 

"Also, I want to join him to the Stormlands. I learned a thing or two about father, I can help him gather everyone. Whether I get to King's Landing from the North or South doesn't matter." Arya told her brother as she watched him and she knew that he was going to protest. 

"I fought against the dead Jon. I'm sure I'll be able to handle King's Landing. nothing you say will change my mind." Arya told him with a determination so strong that Jon could only nod his head. He wouldn't be able to stop her and if he did, she'd sneak up behind them like she used to do when she was a child. 

"I'll clear it with Varys and Daenerys that you'll join Gendry to the Stormlands. But no crazy things Arya, I know how you can be," he warned her as Arya rolled her eyes at him. "I'll be a good little girl." she teased him with a smirk on her face as she tugged on Gendry's hand as they headed inside. 

They didn't really want to be there in the Great hall, they'd rather spend their time in the bedroom. But they knew Jon had just given them some leniency and they'd take it for now. They'd show their face in the Great Hall and then walk off. 

*****

Sansa could only look on from the high table as everyone was informed about the progress of the last couple of days. The Northmen well she wasn't sure how she should describe how their reaction. Some were angry, others were just accepting of it. Then there was another group who didn't believe it to be true. 

But she knew that they'd have to find a way to live with it. Or if they couldn't then all would be lost. If they couldn't convince the people of the North, who'd seen the danger, to begin with, couldn't be reunited and brought together over the news. Well, then she had to wonder if they could make it happen all around Westeros. They hadn't even seen a wight and were going to be asked to fight. 

These had seen a wight, knew what they were and what they could do. Now they were being told that they might have to fight them again. And on top of that they had just been informed that Jon wasn't really Ned Stark's son, but Rheagar Targaryen's son with Lyanna Stark. 

Looking towards the right of the room she saw Arya stood beside Gendry. Watching and scanning the room, her one hand on her sword as if she'd kill anyone who would dare to hurt Jon or Daenerys. 

They hadn't exactly chosen to be in this position either had they? They were just living with the consequences of others. Everything was such a mess, all of it started with a big fat lie. Then another lie to cover it up, it had been told for so many times to so many people, it was hard to change their mind on it.

So many lies and cover-ups for all of it. And now, well they had to live with the consequences of it all. Damn those who were dead and taken the things with them to their grave. They had no idea what the repercussions of it all were. 

"I know it's all very hard to believe and if I were in your shoes, I'd have a hard time believing it as well. Hell, I still can't believe it. But we can't fight a war if we're squabbling about these things. Yes, my father." He paused, clearing his throat. He'd never get used to it to referring to Ned as anything but dad. Now he was his uncle. 

He'd forgiven him now, realising it would have cost him his life if anyone but him had known about it. 

"I apologise, my uncle. But I will always be a Stark first. I was raised amongst the Stark Children as my uncle's bastard. Nothing about me has changed except for who my father is. My mother was still very much a Stark. I apologise if you don't feel the same way. I'm only trying to accept all of it as well. Just as all of you, I too was lied to for my whole life and I can only apologise for the actions of someone else. But if you have any belief in me, as you did before the battle, then I know we'll be just fine. The North will always be my home and I hope the people in it still consider me a part of it as well." Jon finished, standing upright from behind the high table, looking at every person the packed room that was the Great Hall. 

As a bastard, he'd been forced to sit at the end of it or not even attend at all. A bastard might besmirch the name of the great House Stark. Now he was the rightful heir to the Iron Throne by birthright. Strange how life could sometimes work. 

Silence only filled the room as he looked around, each and every one of them. It was Lord Manderly who rose up from where he was sitting on one of the benches. Just like when he'd been made King in the North. 

"I believe in Jon when we prepared for the battle against the dead. And he would have led us to victory on the back of a dragon. As much as Daenerys, as you said, you can only learn to live with the lies that have been fed to us over the years. But to me, he's still the white wolf, son of she-wolf of the north, Lyanna Stark. They say the North Remembers, well let this be the day the North Remembers to put the facts right. I pledge myself as I have done before to the white wolf and his Dragon Queen. To the King and Queen in the North, The King and Queen in the north." he started to chant as more and more swords were drawn, all of them kneeling in front of the high table, pledging themselves to both Targaryens sat there. 

"TO THE KING AND QUEEN IN THE NORTH! THE KING AND QUEEN IN THE NORTH!" they chant was repeated as everyone that was still left alive in the north, all gathered in the great hall, or at least most of them pledged themselves. 

With the help of Jon, Daenerys stood up and realised they'd both gotten in their good graces. The Northmen had pledged themselves to them as King and Queen. As Tyrion pointed out, they would have towed and they'd already decided to do it in Winterfell in a fortnight with all their loyal bannerman there. Daenerys too had grown new respect to this part of her kingdom. They had fought sigh by side in battle after all. 

And she couldn't be happier and feel more accepted than she did at this moment. 

****  
"Are you sure about this?" Sansa asked her younger sister the next morning as they prepared to leave for White Harbor. Sandor was going to join them as well. Make sure the she-wolf and the bull get what's asked of them. 

Sansa had seen them coming out of her bedroom earlier that morning. But instead of receiving the expected preaching of her. They'd been met with a smile. 

"We live in hard times and there are more hard times to come. Let's enjoy life whilst we still can." Sansa had told them both as Gendry would have liked nothing more than to sink through the floor when being caught by Lady Sansa. 

The roles for the north such as Warden of the North and other lordly titles would be divided soon enough. But Sansa was already aware that she'd be made Warden of the North. The first female to do so and she'd do wonderful without a doubt about it. 

If he'd be such a wonderful Warden of the South, that was still to be seen. he hoped with Arya at his side, he'd be able to do all of that and more. He wanted to be a just lord. A lord to all people, highborn and lowborn. He was not going to make much of a distinction. He knew what it was like to grow up lowborn. He hoped to do right by them this time, now that someone knew what that was like. 

"I do Sansa, Gendry needs me more than you need me here. I'll miss Jon's wedding I know that. But I'll be there for the coronation. That's more important, now we need to be focussed and unite the Seven Kingdoms once more." Arya explained to her older sister, looking up at the tall frame she'd gotten from their mother. 

"Alright, I respect that, just don't kill anyone who gets in the way of that down South. You know we Starks don't do well in the South." Sansa reminded her as Arya turned to look at an approaching Jon and Daenerys. 

"I know, but they're worth it though." Arya pointed out as they finally walked up to them. 

"Do our father proud," Jon said, cupping the back of Arya's head as he shook his head. "Uncle." Jon corrected, it would take some time getting used to that. "He was your father to Jon, he loved you like a son. Don't ever forget that." Arya reminded him as Jon nodded her head at his little sister. 

"Don't give Gendry to much of a headache will you?" Jon teased Arya ruffling her hair like he always did when she was small. 

"Only occasionally," Arya smirked, looking at Gendry who'd joined them by now. "You're always going to be a pain in my ass milady," he told her with a teasing tone and smile in her direction. 

"You'd get bored otherwise," Arya smirked at him as the three looking on could only smile to see the banter between Gendry and Arya. Both Daenerys and Sansa were convinced that they'd married at some point. Jon though wasn't too convinced but then again, They'd always said Lyanna couldn't be tamed either. 

Tamed wasn't the exact right word, but she too had been called the she-wolf of the North. So many reasons why Arya reminded everyone of Lyanna and she too had settled down or wanted to at least with his father. You could be a lady and a wolf all at once. 

"I wish both of you a good journey and a luck to get the South together. Don't worry about Dorne, Varys will take care of that, they'll join the forces before coming to King's Landing. We'll keep you updated about our progress and plans." Daenerys told them as Gendry nodded his head at them. 

"We'll do our best Your Graces," Gendry added as they all said goodbye to each other. Daario was going to join with part of the Second Sons if they should encounter problem's they'd already have a small army to protect them.

Then there were the most loyal Baratheon banners such as the Swann's, Dondarion and Caron had already been informed through little birds about a True Baratheon returning. Varys was still to get word from them, but he was convinced that those banners would flock to Gendry. Then it wouldn't take long to unite the South against Cersei, hopefully of course. 

"I expect nothing less." Daenerys smiled at them as Varys walked up to them next as Gendry and Arya went to finish checking on their horses. 

They all said goodbye to the ones staying in Winterfell for now and headed for White Harbour. 

***

Outside of Winterfell. 

Since basically everyone in the North had been at Winterfell none knew what was going on outside of the North. South of the Twins, no one had been aware of the battle that had raged on North at Winterfell. Those who'd seen the Wight in the Dragon Pit, might have wondered what was going on? 

News of the wall having fallen had travelled. But the news that came with it had been very much laughed at. Narkins and grumpkins marching South of the Wall. The dead were just a bedtime story to be told to naughty children. 

For when they not behaved and you wanted to them to keep in line. You'd tell them of the White walkers coming to tell them. Why would anyone believe in it after all? There hadn't been a white walker, wight or the Night King for that matter. They hadn't been seen in thousands of years, they'd grown into legend, folklore, especially of those of the North.

It was the words of the now extinct house of Stark for all they knew. "Winter is Coming." as Olenna had once said, that was memorable. Well, it had meant to be, but through the thousands of years passed, it lost its warning and meaning. Now they were just a bunch of words. The words of House Stark. 

And Winter had come, the white raven from the citadel had come all around. So with that, the words of The Starks had come true. Winter had truly come. 

To all, it only seemed like the climate was going to get a bit colder. And like every time, summer would come again. There was a reason why some children were called summer children. They hadn't known Winter. The older generation remembered last Winter though. It hadn't lasted all that long, neither would this one. 

But then on one faithful incredibly cold night, the fire had been burning in every heart, trying to keep everyone warm. Winter had come from the North and with it had come such cold winds, the snow fell like leaves of the trees, everywhere. The pelts who'd been hidden in the corner of the cabinets had been dug up as they all retired to bed. 

But that night all would come to know what those words really meant. "Winter is coming." It wasn't just the words of a Great House. It became more than that. 

On that faithful evening in King's Landing, Cersei had been sitting on her balcony, her pelts wrapped around her. Looking up at the North, a grin on her face, her traitor brothers were probably being killed or would soon be by the dead. And then they only needed to take care of them. They would take care of it and all her enemies would be defeated Every Single one of them and then she could finally be the Queen in peace. 

"What are looking North for?" Greyjoy demanded, coming to stand behind her as he looked in the same direction. "Waiting to hear that my traitor brother and other enemies have been taken care off." Cersei grinned menacingly. 

"Oh word will come down very soon, My Queen." he grinned, leaning down to nip the side of her head in that way of his that demanded all control. 

"Let's retire to bed, for now, I have better things to keep you occupied with," he told her with a hungry tone in his voice as she looked back at Euron Greyjoy. "Just a little longer," Cersei said, praying to all the gods that her monster of a brother. Those two traitors, those dragon Queen kissers were going to get killed. Alongside their new fake Queen and all the other traitors up North. 

All of a sudden they could hear screams, alarmed by the noise and the fear of having her Throne and power taking away, she shot up. Running to the balcony she looked down into the streets of Kings Landing. But not much could be seen for the occasional torches and the screams that travelled up the keep. 

They were screams of fear as the door in their quarters hit off the wall behind it. 

"Your Grace we have to take you to safety, the city is under attack," Qyburn called out, still standing in the door. 

"By whom?" Cersei demanded, looking back at the city behind her over her shoulder. "That is yet to be determined your Grace, we sent Strickland down," Qyburn explained, the last word, however, were met with a grunt as both Euron and Cersei could look on as blood started to trickle down his mouth. A large knife coming out of his chest as he fell to his knees. Behind him was the Mountain, but normally you could not see into the helmet. But at that moment, in the space where his two eyes were supposed to be blue shone through it. 

"It's a damn wight," Euron screamed taking the lantern from the table as he threw it at The Mountain's figure, seeing the fabric of his cape catching fire as he fell to the ground with a loud thud. 

"How did they get here?" Cersei demanded, terrified to have seen the second wight in her life. It had been her protector. Now both her hand and her best defender were death. Qyburn bleeding out and death on the ground. The mountain burning and dead as it had come to him for a second time. 

"We need answers," Cersei demanded in a screech as more sword fighting could be heard outside of their quarters. 

"Burn them all." Cersei and Greyjoy screamed as they kicked the door closed, safe in their quarters for now. 

And with that, the whole of Westeros was reminded why they were the words of House Stark. Why they said that winter is coming. Winter came for all of Westeros, everywhere where the dead were just corpses and not ashes, they all turned to wights. 

No one could ever say that myths and legends couldn't come alive. 

****

So that was the chapter and it's twist. I hope you liked it and that it adds another level and intricacy to the story. Please I'm always open to hear your thoughts and especially on this twist. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know your thought's below.


	5. The dead rose South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out that the dead rose in the South. And lots of conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, there's lots of conversations. It's not my best chapter, that's a personal feeling, but I hope you'll still like it. I'm still open to hear any of your suggestions. Your own thoughts on the season 8, changes you would have liked to have seen.

"Are you sure about this Dany?" Jon asked as he'd sent everyone out of the room so he could be alone with her for a moment. A week had gone by since the battle and things were still not as they should. The wounded got better each day. They'd lost a couple more people, but most had pulled through. Now all that was needed was time to recover and then they'd head into yet another battle. 

He wondered if that was that was left in this life. One battle after another and another. He wanted peace, he wanted to settle down make sure that Dany and their child was safe. That was really all that mattered to him right now. 

"of what Jon?" Dany asked, tightening the laces around the outer robe she wore. The cold was still there, the Night King hadn't been defeated and with it Winter Stayed. 

"The wedding, I don't want to push you, this is our decision, not Tyrion's or Varys'," Jon told her as he nudged her to sit down by the fire, him crouching down in front of her. "I want to be sure that this is what you really want." Jon added as he reached out to cup her cheek in his hand. 

Dany leant into his touch, covering her hand with his as she gave him a small smile. 

"Jon I loved you before I knew about the baby and before I knew you're true heritage. Nothing has changed for me since then. Yes, I gained a nephew, but that's not who you are to me. You are the man I love, the man I want to rule beside from King's Landing. No matter how many people pushed, it was inevitable. I would have married you at some point anyway. Sure it's rushed now, but for all, I care the people that should be there are here. Your family and the people who fought for me and beside me in battle." Daenerys told him with such certainty and trust that Jon leant his head against hers. 

"I love you to Dany, you and our child. I want all of this to be over, so we can finally live in peace. You know I don't care much about the ruling part of it all. As long as I have you and our child safe, that's more important to me." Jon explained to the woman he loved more than life itself. 

"We'll rule together Jon, the people respect you and love you. For once the Seven Kingdom will have a just King and Queen, ruling as equals, we break the wheel." Daenerys explained, looking into Jon's eyes, his face clasped in between her own hands. 

"Together." Jon agreed as a smile grew on both of their faces. 

"How are you feeling, Sansa isn't hassling you too much is she?" Jon told her with a teasing tone, dropping his hand to rest against her still flat stomach. 

"It's nice to not be on the receiving of her glares for once. We actually get along now, and it's nice that she's so excited to make the wedding dress." Daenerys told him in amusement as they let out a chuckle. 

"Well, she always got excited about that," Jon noted as she nodded her head at him. "She's great at it as well. she's very talented." Daenerys complemented as Jon nodded his head at her. 

"Don't ever expect Arya to do something like that though." Jon reminded her as she let out a chuckle, having heard stories from both Jon and Sansa about their childhood now. And then she had come to known Arya as well. She didn't seem like one who'd sew a wedding gown, she'd probably tear it up to use something useful. 

"I think I'd rather expect her to join the King or Queen' s guard." Daenerys noted with a small smile as Jon shook his head. 

"We still have a lot to catch up on, but she changed from before the battle and after it. I think seeing the dead and facing the Night King changed something in her, guess the future will have to show where that goes." Jon admitted with a small sigh, thinking of his little sister. 

He was happy that despite them being their actual cousins. They didn't see it that way however and still wanted him to be called their brother. They were his sisters as they pressed on it and he truly wanted to be their sisters. He was the only connection he had to the Starks, to the big family he'd grown up in, yes as a bastard. But he'd still grown up in this home, between the Starks. And now there were almost none anymore. 

Just two women, Sansa and Arya, he feared that the name might die out. but knowing his sisters, they were too proud of the name, they'd demand for the name to go on. 

The Starks would flourish again, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives and he to would see to that. 

Their moment, however, was broken when another knock was heard. "Come in," Dany called out with a small smile and heavy sigh as they watched Tyrion stick his head around the door. 

"Your Graces," Tyrion said, they'd asked him to call them just by their names when in private. They'd all survived so much, she considered him a little brother and she didn't want to be just a Queen. To the people that mattered to her, she was more than that and she wasn't that astute on the titles to the people that she cared about. She didn't have much of a family anymore, not one by blood. 

Jon was her blood, her brother's son, he was family, blood of my blood. Gendry too was her family, he was blood of her blood. His grandmother on the Baratheon side had been a Targaryen, he was a cousin thrice removed. And that's where her family ended. Gendry and Jon, two bastard born men. And she liked both of them, she promised herself that once every battle had been fought she'd connect with her blood. 

And then there was the family she chose, Tyrion, Jorah, Daario, Grey Worm, Missandei, Sansa, Arya. She wanted a family around her again. But first, they'd fight for the living and for family. 

"Tyrion," Dany said in a warning tone as Tyrion gave them a serious look. "The first raven of the south arrived. It came from Sam's mum, Melessa Tarly." Tyrion whispered, looking down at the scroll in his hands. 

"What is it Tyrion?" Dany asked, rising up and walking up to her hand. "The dead rose in the South," Tyrion whispered as both Jon and Dany took a step closer, thinking they'd heard it wrong. 

"What did you say?" Jon asked, tilting his head, thinking he'd heard wrong. It couldn't be. 

"Apparently when the Night King rose the dead here, all the dead rose in Westeros, they've been seen heading north, all of them. It must have started the moment Bran struck the deal. But people got killed by them before they started the retreat." Tyrion explained, handing the scroll to Jon as he read the message written down by Sam's mum. 

"Well, at least it'll be easier to convince them of the dead," Jon noted in sarcasm, shaking his head at the information. 

"King's landing?" Dany wondered, hoping that maybe a wight had killed Cersei, it would be easy. It would be one last battle to fight, they could focus on the real fight up North that would take place. 

"Was attacked as well before they retreated. But we don't know what's going on around the Realm. It's only Sam's mother who sends word, the first one at least." Tyrion explained as both Dany and Jon nodded their heads. 

"Send Ravens to all great houses, try and explain what happened as best as you can. They deserve to know the truth as well. Cersei should have sent her forces, he would be dead if she had." Jon said with a sneer, if only? Then Bran wouldn't be dead. Than The Night King wouldn't want to have their baby. Then they wouldn't have to fight another battle. 

"And try to get an explanation as to why he was able to reach that far. When he attacked Umber's keep, the dead didn't rise this far." Dany explained, looking down at Tyrion as he nodded his head before retreating, going to make sure that the orders were being done. Cersei had just put another nail in her coffin so to speak. If word got out that she ignored the threat and that people died because of it. Well, he'd make sure that that too would be mentioned in the scrolls send out. 

Everything to make bringing Cersei down easier. The fewer people died, the better. 

****

"How did he even reach that far?" Sansa wondered later at dinner at the high Table. Everyone had been informed, one thing that Jon and Daenerys had changed. They were completely honest with their people, they might have to change that once they got to rule all kingdoms. But for now, these people, well they were there and fought beside them. 

The anger was once again directed for a large part at Cersei. A bunch of empty promises. Sure her addition to the army could have ended in the same way. But they wouldn't know, cause they hadn't had her forces to fight with. They would never know if Cersei had sent her forces things would have been different. 

But there had been the hope of it at least. The Night King could be dead and dealt with. 

"We don't know Sansa," Jon told her with a shake of his head. No one knew why all of a sudden he'd been able to have such a far reach. 

"The further he got from the wall and it's magic embedded in it, the stronger he got," Melissandre explained to their right as they hoped to finally get an explanation. 

"His magic was always kept beyond the wall, cause the wall was built with that intent. When it fell, he managed to use it in front of the wall. The farther he got from it, the stronger he got away from that magic." Melisandre explained to them as Jon nodded his head. 

He'd known about the magic having been build into the wall. It had been told at the Wall and when he grew up. Of Bran the Builder building the wall with magic of the children of the forest. 

And it seemed that the farther he'd gotten from that magic, the magic of the children of the forest, his creators. The stronger he'd gotten in his abilities. 

They should have dealt with him a long time ago. But then again, even the Night's Watch hadn't been aware of the true enemy beyond the wall. Having been made to believe it was the wildlings. 

The Wildlings had never been the real threat, they'd only been victims, much like everyone else. And even when a Wight had shown up in Castle Black, not everyone believed it. And certainly not those down South. And they'd been paying for it ever since. 

"There is nothing we can change about it now, unfortunately." Sansa sighed heavily, the dead still heavy on her mind. 

"We can only move forward and make sure that when we fight him next, it's the last time." Sansa pointed out as everyone couldn't help but agree with that. And it would be the last time, they'd make sure of it. 

****  
"What are you doing out here?" Brienne asked Jaimie as she'd followed him out after the news had been shared about the dead having risen in the South as well. It seemed that Jaimie had taken it hard, harder than most it seemed. 

Things between them were complicated, they'd slept together for the first time after burning their dead. The dinner, celebrating the living hadn't really been much of a celebration. There were other battles to be fought, but it had put life in perspective for a lot of people. She'd even seen Arya and Gendry deciding that there was more to life than just killing and fighting. 

"So many things could have been prevented if Cersei had just sent her troops. We wouldn't be planning how to fight the Night King a Second time." Jaimie admitted with a deep sigh as his shoulders rose and fell, his face held in his hands. 

He felt bad, not just bad, but horrible about it as well. So many lives lost and they could have prevented it. Not everyone would have been able to be saved, he knew that and he wasn't that big of an optimist. But he knew and understood that if he'd been allowed to bring the troops with him, it could have made a difference, not by much probably, but it could have. 

"We don't know that Jaimie, we can't know what would have been and we can't hang onto it either. It won't change the outcome we've been given." Brienne told him, sitting down beside him and cupping his shoulder in her hand, trying to give him some support. 

They hadn't talked about the sister, but maybe the time came for them to talk about it. What the future would bring for them? What were they even? They hadn't even put a name to it, right now Jaimie called, enjoy being alive. 

Sure every night they shared a bed, making love and waking up in each other's arms. But besides that, nothing was decided. 

"I know, I can't believe I didn't see Cersei for what she really was. So many things could have been prevented if I had." Jaimie whispered, shaking his head, he'd been struggling a lot since seeing the dead. It had put a lot of things in perspective for him, it was hard dealing with it.

All his life he wanted glory and recognition, to be a just knight. But he was nothing of the sort, Kingslayer, ringing in his head. And though the true story was out now, what really had happened. He still had to live with having killed his own king, the one he was meant to protect. 

Having pushed Bran out of the window, every action he'd done since fucking his sister. He'd do so many things for her and what had she done? 

He was done with it. He didn't want to be known as a bad knight without honour. He wanted to make everything right, to show that he had honour, that he could do good. 

"I know, that's why I will kill her," Jaimie noted, finally lifting his head to look at Brienne. 

"You're going to King's Landing?" Brienne asked him, not that surprised, but she'd thought they'd stay behind in Winterfell. Helping to defend the North, they were still surrounded by enemies, North and South. 

Not all their forces would be able to travel South since they still needed protection from the North as well. 

"I will, Cersei is my responsibility, something which I mean to tell King Jon and Queen Daenerys soon, before we leave," Jaimie explained to Brienne as he took her hand in his, playing with her long fingers. 

****

On the boat to Storm's end, Arya had long been forbidden to teach Gendry.

It had started the first day on the boat. Varys had been looking on from the captain's room as Arya attempted to teach Gendry to read. It had ended with Arya running out of the room with slamming doors, saying he was a stupid bull. 

Varys had known from the beginning that Arya teaching Gendry to read had been a mistake. Arya wasn't one with patience, something he'd learned even more on the seven-day ride from Winterfell to White Harbour. 

Arya was good at what she did best, she was great at hunting food, fighting, teaching anyone to fight. Anything that wasn't ladylike. But teaching a stubborn Gendry to read, had been a mistake. So from that day, as planned Varys appointed himself to do it. 

He liked him well enough and in a way, he'd always been his protector, he'd been the one to pay for his apprenticeship with Tobho Mott. He'd done so much for him without Gendry even knowing it. And it was nice to finally get to know the man he'd protected for years. 

And to see that he'd come out of it alright, that he was a good man. He'd sleep easier knowing that the Warden of the South was a good man. One knowing what it was like to be one of the small folk. He wouldn't forget and the smallfolk would be treated better for it. 

And with a lot of patience that Arya didn't have, they made slow progress. There wasn't much they could do since they were stuck on a ship after all.

So between breakfast and lunch, they'd work on reading. Then they'd start on writing after finishing lunch till half of the afternoon. And from there on till the evening he'd try to teach him about being a lord. 

Gendry was willing to do it and though it was exhausting. He was so tired when night came around but he was grateful as well. He truly wanted to be a great lord of Storm's end and Warden of the South. And that's why he put the effort into it. 

The most amusing moment for most of the crew was dinner. When dinner came around Arya took Gendry's comment of not even knowing when to use or how to use a fork came back to bite him in the ass. 

Arya was never one to teach anything with the soft approach. So every time he did something wrong, she'd stab him with her fork.   
For those who got to watch the entire thing from close by it was very amusing, especially Daario. 

"Will you stop it?" Gendry called out to Arya sat beside him as he rubbed the sore spot where she'd stabbed him with her fork for not properly using his fork. 

"You asked me to teach you." Arya pointed out with a shrug of her shoulders as she continued to eat her dinner, ignoring all those smiles around her. 

"teach me yes, not kill me." Gendry cursed the girl who was always a pain in his ass. No matter how much he loved her, she was always going to be a pain in his ass no matter what. But he wouldn't have it any other way as he turned to look at her, eating her dinner. 

Looking at her, none would know that she'd just stabbed him with her fork for not using his own fork as it should. How was he supposed to remember all those stupid rules, there were more important things to think about right now. But he also knew that when everything was said and done and they could finally live in peace, he'd have to adjust to his role as Lord of Storm's End and Warden of the South. 

That was if they survived the bloody wars to come. 

Reaching for his water goblet, he looked at Varys who cleared his throat. 

"House Tarth has promised its allegiance to you already, My Lord. I received a Raven just before dinner. They are going to try and rally as many of your banners as possible as well. Apparently, Dame Brienne had written a letter on your behalf as well." Varys explained as Gendry looked at the master of Whispers and he was happy to have him on this trip. 

On their way North he hadn't really had a chance to spend time with him. He'd stuck to Davos, the only person he'd really trusted on that journey North. Though he had gotten to know The Hound better and they'd gotten new respect by having fought side by side as well.

But this boat trip was the first chance he got to really get to know Varys. And he was grateful to have him with them, he'd been the one teaching him to read so far and he was always interested in hearing the stories he might have to tell. Also, the fact that he had interesting ways and advice on how to win over the people. He'd learned quite a bit from him already on their journey South. 

Arya wasn't really the most patient one, she was great at being a warrior and training and she had a great vision of ruling. Something they hoped to do together at Storm's End when everything was finished. But teaching him to read or write wasn't really something she had the patience for. She'd spend most of her time training on the deck with Sandor or the unsullied as they knew how to use a spear and she knew Valerian. 

"How many times do I need to tell you to call me Gendry, Varys?" he asked him with a hint of amusement as Varys nodded his head at him with a small smile on her face. 

Just as Gendry had grown a respect for Varys, the feeling was mutual the other way around. 

"They are going to meet you at the isle of Tarth. It'll be easier to rally your most loyal bannerman there. House Connington and Darry are loyal to House Targaryen, but they too have pledged their banners to the cause. Lord Tarth explained in his letter that they already arrived at Tarth. Sam was going to send a letter to his mother to rally the Bannerman of House Tarly. They now fall under your protection as well as Warden of the South." Varys explained, putting the scrolls the raves had brought. They travelled with plenty of ravens, in need to stay in contact with their people in the North and their loyal houses that they needed to rally. 

They would have to achieve a lot of things in a short amount of time. And Gendry would have to forge the sword Lightbringer as well before they headed North to attack the Night King a second time. They still had a few moons for that, but he knew better than others that time flew by. 

"Can I trust these bannerman?" Gendry wondered he wasn't stupid to think that all of them were crazy about having one of Robert Baratheon's bastards be legitimised. "They are the most Loyal houses of House Baratheon, Gendry. They want peace and right now no one rules the Stormland's. They will be your most loyal bannerman." Varys promised him as Gendry nodded his head, that didn't mean that he'd be extra watchful of them. He didn't know these people and he'd been betrayed enough by plenty of people to just trust people by someone else's word. 

"I'll keep my eye open though," Gendry told them as Varys nodded his head at him. Varys knew Gendry was smart enough to handle this situation well. And looking around the table, he knew that Arya and Sandor would provide help as well. 

Arya was still a mystery to him, he'd spend more time with her now that they were on the boat. But he knew one thing, she was fiercely loyal to Gendry and dare he say that House Baratheon and House Stark may finally be united, something which had been years in the making. 

Sandor, he knew the most however since he'd been the dog of the Lannisters. But he knew and saw the difference in him from then. He knew that they'd be loyal to Gendry, even though the Hound was foul in language. And then there was Daario Naharis, a sellsword of Essos. He'd known him in Mereen and he knew he was loyal to Daenerys, he wouldn't betray Gendry either. 

Looking down at the last scroll, however, he was more alarmed by what news it brought. It had been confirmed by sightings as they headed North and there was no denying their existence anymore. He'd seen them himself, he just never thought his reach would have been this wide and far. 

"There is more unsettling news however and it's been confirmed by several sources. I'm not aware if they know about it up North yet." Varys explained as he rolled the scroll over and over in his hands. 

"What is that?" Arya asked, looking at Varys, having listened to everything he'd just said. Making note of each and every house he'd talked about. She'd make sure that Gendry wasn't betrayed by his Bannerman as her own family had.

"It seems that when the Night King rose the dead in Winterfell, his reach extended farther than we anticipated. All the dead throughout Westeros have risen, they've been seen marching North, but like when they left Winterfell. They aren't killing anyone, only retreating as a part of the deal the Night King so far seems to stick to." Varys explained as he watched the different reactions of the people around him. 

"How can that be?" Gendry wondered, what everyone else was thinking. "We don't know yet. It'll make our quest easier. Now that the whole of Westeros has seen them, it won't be too hard to convince them of it." Varys explained as Gendry sat back in his chair in disbelief, he couldn't imagine all the dead having risen. 

Having fought them once was already bad enough as it was. Varys was right about one thing though, convincing the people wouldn't be too hard right now. 

"I'm sure that we'll get answers once we return North or see the Red Woman," Varys whispered, not too crazy about the witch, but it seemed that she did have some answers. And she'd helped them during the battle of the dead as well. 

**** 

"What do you think happened?" Gendry wondered, sitting on the edge of his bed as Arya was already between the furs. 

"I don't know, Varys is right about it making it easier to make the people believe though," Arya whispered as she went to crawl in Gendry's side as he crawled between the furs as well. 

"I know, but how many people have lost their lives South as well." Gendry worried as Arya looked up at her lover, he was looking up at the ceiling of their cabin, his mind filled with worry for the people that were now under his care. 

"There is no point in worrying over it now Gendry. I know that it's hard, but we will defeat him Gendry. We have to destroy him or peace will never come over Westeros." Arya told him, pushing herself up so she hung over her lover, looking down at him and saw the worry in his eyes. 

"It's not that easy Arya, I'm responsible for all these people now, Warden of the South." he cursed, running his hand through his hair, the burden was already heavy on his shoulder and he hadn't even ruled over the part of Westeros he was now responsible for. "My father used to say: "Being a Lord is like being a father, except you have thousands of children and you worry about all of them. The farmers ploughing the fields are yours to protect. The charwomen scrubbing the floors, yours to protect. The soldiers you order into battle. He told me he woke with fear in the morning and went to bed with fear in the night. I didn't believe him. I asked him, "how can a man be brave if he's afraid?" "That is the only time a man can be brave," he told me." Arya finished straddling her lover's hips. 

"That is so not helping Arya," Gendry told her, resting his hands on either side of her hips, looking up at the she-wolf of the North. 

"What I meant is, I saw a lot of great things from my father as Warden of the North. I will help you carry the burden and I'll teach you all I learned from my father. Yes, those people are your responsibility, but you didn't have any fault at what happened to them. Once things settle down you'll show everyone that you're going to be that great Lord I know you'll be. For now, we rally the troops, travel from stronghold to stronghold. You show them that you are their new lord. I'll be there every step of the way." Arya promised him, resting her hands on his chest, she needed to help him.   
Both of them would rule as equals like he'd said when discussing their marriage. 

"Together." he agreed with a deep sigh as he pulled her down to rest on his chest. 

*****

So that's the chapter, please leave behind your though's below. Any suggestions, own ideas that you might like to see incorperated in this story.


End file.
